


Steno fanfiction

by Wirsindokay



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Counterpart, M/M, Soulmates, weending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirsindokay/pseuds/Wirsindokay
Summary: There are all the steno only(minor Wimmich) one shot fanfictions.





	1. counterpart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 平行世界au.
> 
> earth 1的Bernd是生态学家，Marc是可以到达另一个世界的外交官。  
> earth 2是soulmate存在的世界；Bernd和Marc 依旧是球员，队友设定（两个世界的Marc谈话的部分，earth 1的Marc用了Ter Stegen 区分开）.

EARTH 1

 

和往常的一样，Marc在早上8点起床、洗漱、吃早餐，拿上钥匙出门，一切看起来没有什么不同，只不过他今天的目的地并不是办公室，而是存在于这个平行时空的另一个世界。

 

“请出示通行证。”

 

Marc将自己的通行证递给面前的检查人员，对方在确认了他的信息之后将通行证还给他：“24小时，必须按时回来。”

 

在背包被搜查了一遍之后他进入了一个有些阴暗的房间，面前那扇门上的红色信号灯在2秒之后变成绿色，门被打开，Marc走进去，通过地下通道走到另一端，完成同样的检查步骤，走出那扇大门，来到了另一个世界。

 

坐上已经安排好的车，他被送往谈判的地点。这次的谈判一如他想象中的困难，现场的气氛紧张到空气凝结，关于两个世界的问题，他一开始就想到谈判的结果不会那么令人满意。几个小时之后，他们结束了谈判，问题并没有什么实质性的解决，很明显，一段时间之后他还需要再来谈判一次，或许很多次。除了谈判的结果他不是很满意之外，这里的酒他也不喜欢，还好他明天就要回去了。

 

下午3点他被送往酒店，被告知明天早上9点会来接他，所以剩下的时间他决定去探索一下这个平行世界，只是在那之前他准备先去见一个人。

 

Marc觉得在没有确定那个人是不是会在这里住的情况下，就这么去找他真的是个很傻的主意，他们的生活在一段时间是有交叉的，但这不代表他们之后的生活也会一样。

 

停车等了几分钟之后，有人开门走了出来， 跟他一样的脸，Marc看着他吻了另一个男人，一个他在自己的世界没有见过的人，然后看着他离开，决定放弃跟他交谈，而是去附近的酒吧喝酒。虽然他并不喜欢这里的酒，但他真的不知道有什么其他的地方可以更好的打发时间。

 

坐在酒吧喝酒的时候，Marc还在想着自己刚才看到的画面，显然他们的生活很不一样。

 

“hey.”喝下第二杯酒，有人坐到了他旁边，Marc抬头，看到了那张跟他一样的脸：“你怎么知道我在这儿？”

 

“我跟着你来的。"身边的人点了杯酒不在意地回答：“所以你为什么出现在我家门口？”

 

从另一个世界回来已经有一段时间，Marc一直在思考为什么他并没有见过Bernd Leno，那个在另一个平行世界里和自己在一起的人，甚至那个名字他也从来没听说过。

 

他在google搜了这个名字，有几百条结果但都不是他想要的。

 

周五晚上，像往常一样，Marc前往附近的酒吧喝酒，不同的是，进门后看到了那个一直存在于他脑海中的人。

 

装作不在意地走向吧台，点了酒之后他看向了那个人的方向，意外地对上了他饶有兴趣的眼神。Marc很快收回了自己的视线，时间再长他觉得自己绝对会溺死在那双眼睛里。

 

几秒之后他再次看向了那个人，发现他似乎一直在盯着自己，再次对上他的视线之后露出了一个玩味的笑。Marc端起自己的酒喝了一口，眼睛再也没有离开那个人，他们就这样隔着几个人的距离盯着彼此的眼睛，暧昧的气氛愈演愈烈，他知道自己已经被深深吸引了。

 

看着他走到自己面前，Marc放下手里的酒杯，只是互相说了名字之后他们便吻在了一起。

 

打开门之后他被Bernd压在了墙上，夺走呼吸的吻再次落在他的唇上，湿热的舌闯进来和他的舌头纠缠在一起。Marc把手伸进了Bernd的t-shirt，手掌在他皮肤上流连，感受着他身上的温度；他的皮带很快被Bernd解开，牛仔裤的拉链被拉开的声音刺激着他的神经，下一秒温热的手掌隔着boxer覆上了他已经起反应的下体，他忍不住喉咙深处发出了一声呻吟，不意外的听到来自Bernd的轻笑；温热的呼吸从他唇上移开，打在了他的耳后，吻沿着颈线一路向下，身下的那只手更加肆无忌惮地撩拨着他的情欲，他搂住了Bernd的脖子，身体更加贴紧他。

 

Bernd从他身体里出来躺到他身边的时候，Marc贴近他的耳边说了晚安，把一个晚安吻落到了他唇上。

 

第二天Marc睡醒的时候，床上只剩他一个人，Bernd给他留一张纸条：昨晚很棒，我很喜欢你，我想和你保持sex partner的关系，如果你也想继续这样的关系，记得联系我。

 

Marc在看到sex partner的字眼之后便把那张纸揉成一团扔进了卧室的垃圾桶里，那一刻他有种心脏被人紧紧攥住的感觉，疼得他无法呼吸。

 

去浴室洗漱完出来之后，他看着垃圾桶里那团被自己扔进去的纸，叹了口气还是捡回来把那个号码存进了手机，然后把那张纸撕碎再次扔了进去。之后的一周他一直在想着Bernd留下的那段话，却一直犹豫着没有打电话过去，他想要的显然不止是肉体上的关系，可他也不想连肉体都得不到。

 

纠结了一周的结果就是他决定去酒吧喝酒，暂时忘掉这件事情。

 

Bernd在他喝到一半的时候推门进来，Marc几乎在看到他的下一秒就放下酒杯走了过去，扯住他的衣领吻了上去，急切地啃咬着他的唇。他在Bernd回吻之后松开他的衣领，双手环上他的腰，贴近了他身体。

 

那天他们不可避免地再次上床了，那之后他们开始保持着sex partner的关系。

 

那段时间，有时Bernd会在早晨他醒来之后还处在睡梦中，他会在睡醒时躺在床上盯着他看很长时间才起床去浴室洗漱。他们其实不怎么经常见面，多数时间打电话发短信是为了调情，一起出去是去喝酒，Marc知道自己从来没有参与过Bernd真正的生活，自己对他了解的非常少，甚至不知道他都喜欢什么。

 

这样的关系持续了几个月的时间，直到有一天Bernd告诉他自己要搬走，去另一个城市。后来他删掉了手机里的那个号码，其实他早就把那个号码记在了心里，却始终没有再打过去，也再也没有接到过那个号码打来的电话。

 

眼前的公路看起来像是没有尽头，路两旁别说是房子了，除了各种植物，什么都没有，这里完全是个人迹罕至的地方，3个多小时过去，根本没有一辆车经过。

 

说到他会出现在这个地方的原因，Marc只能深深地叹气。几个小时之前，他和一起来巴西旅行的朋友去这附近的海滩看日出，结果那个不靠谱的混蛋在日出开始之前就因为有事情把他丢在海滩自己开车回去了，说好回来接他，现在已经快上午11点了，连个人影都没有，所以他决定碰运气去公路上搭车，这样会靠谱点也说不定。

 

就在他快要绝望的时候，终于有一辆车经过，车里的人看到他之后在他身边停了下来。看到车里的人，他瞬间愣住了，各种复杂的想法涌入了脑海，他从来没想过自己会在这个地方再次见到Bernd，应该说他根本没想过他们之间还会有那之外的联系。组织好语言开口之前，Bernd拉开车门下车朝他走了过去,一脸惊喜地跟他打招呼。

 

“所以，你为什么会在这里？”上车之后，Bernd问了他这个问题，犹豫了一下，他还是把事情的经过如实的告诉了他，当然意料之中得到了他的调侃。

 

Marc在那之后把脸转向了窗外，盯着不断掠过的风景出神，这样的情况下，他并不知道该说什么，虽然他很想问Bernd那之后去了哪里，为什么没再联系他。

 

“你这段时间还好吗？”

 

“挺好的，跟之前一样，你…”听到Bernd的话，Marc收回自己的视线看向了他，他本来想说跟之前一样，你知道的。突然想到可能Bernd并不知道自己之前的生活究竟是什么样的，毕竟自己并不知道他的生活是什么样，便很快改口问了句：“你呢？”

 

“柏林的工作结束之后我就搬回了原来住的地方，一周之后去了马达加斯加岛，在岛上呆了3个月，那种地方你知道，几乎是与世隔离，跟岛之外的人几乎没有联系，后来大家都觉得再呆下去要崩溃的时候，就提前结束了野外调查，那之后我就直接飞来巴西了。”

 

“野外调查？”

 

Bernd说完之后并没有意识到有什么，听到Marc的问话他才意识到一件事情，他从来没告诉过Marc自己私人生活的细节，就像他对Marc几乎没有了解一样，Marc也一定对他几乎一无所知。

 

“嗯…关于气候变化的一些调查，之前在柏林的时候也是在做这方面的事情。”

 

“Cool，第一次知道你是搞科研的。” 了解了Bernd这段时间在做什么之后，Marc觉得他们之间的距离开始被拉近。当然这种亲近跟之前的那种是不同的，几个月之前，即使他们是肌肤相亲，那份距离感也还是异常强烈。

 

“我知道，我看起来一点也不像跟科学沾边的人”调侃完自己之后，Bernd饶有兴趣地看向Marc，把话题转到了他身上： “你呢？这段时间在做什么？我真的很想知道。”

 

“外交谈判，你知道，关于两个世界的一些事情。”像是谈论今天早上吃了什么一样不在意地说了这些话之后，Marc并没有期待会得到Bernd强烈的反应：“OMG！！你去过另一个世界？”

 

“嗯，差不多一个月去一次。”

 

“你有没有在那个世界见过我？我是说，另一个我，我在那个世界还是做一样的工作吗?”

 

“没有，我只遇到过另一个自己。”Marc撒了个谎，他当然在那个世界见过Bernd，只是他并不准备说出来，那个世界里他们的关系他自己知道就好了。

 

“所以，你们的生活是一样的吗？”

 

“不一样，两个世界本来就只是平行世界，生活其实很大程度上不一样。”

 

“God！这真的太cool了，我从来没想过自己会认识去过另一个世界的人。”除了感慨之外，Bernd现在满脑子是各种关于另一个世界的问题。

 

“其实没有什么特别的，我跟大家一样只是去工作，只不过地点在另一个世界而已。”

 

他完全想不到Marc怎么做到如此内心毫无波澜的看待这件事情：“Marc，这真的一点也不一样。”

 

“好吧，如果你坚持这么认为的话。”

 

“能告诉我关于那个世界的事情吗？”

 

听到这句话，Marc勾起嘴角露出了一个好看的笑：“你想知道什么？”

 

开车行驶在的鲜有其他车辆经过的公路上，风从放下的车窗吹进来，电台节目里播放着Rodriguez的专辑 ---coming from reality. 他们谈论着关于另一个世界的问题，当然大多数时候都只是Bernd听Marc在说，车里轻松愉快的氛围让这一切看起来像是一场公路旅行。

 

“I don't want to seem impatient，and please don't think me fast .”随着音乐的旋律，Bernd轻轻哼唱着halfway up the stairs的歌词：“but we're got something going，and I don't want to let it pass.”

 

听着Bernd在一边哼唱着那首歌，Marc一开始没有什么想法，听到一半突然想起什么的开口：“我看了那部电影，searching for sugar man.”

 

“真的？”Bernd 一脸惊讶的看向了Marc.

 

“嗯，当时偶然间看到的，后来有段时间一直在听那首sugar man，这首之前没怎么听过，听到声音觉得很熟悉，刚刚才想起来是他。”

 

“我也是看了那部电影才知道他，本来以为只是个普通的纪实影片，但是电影刚开始sugar man那首歌的前奏出来的时候我就突然觉得这个人没那么简单，等他开始唱的时候，在我心里他就已经是Bob Dylan级别的了。”

 

“其实我觉得如果那两张专辑在当时的美国被更多人知道，他的成就会超过Bob Dylan.”

 

“我也这么觉得，不过这两张优秀的专辑已经足够了，他不需要用更多的专辑的去证明自己。”

 

“同意。”

 

so won't you tell me  
tell me please  
what you're gonna do  
cause you know I wouldn't be halfway with you

 

电台里的音乐依旧还在继续，听着那些歌词，两个人都陷入了自己的思绪。

 

 

去酒吧的路上，Marc再次想起了昨天的那个吻，Bernd靠近的时候他并没有意识到那个吻会发生，因为在此之前，他已经私自对他们之前那段不算短暂的关系宣判了死刑，但或许只是他自己那么想。温热的呼吸打在脸上的时候，他发现自己完全没有抵抗的能力，身体轻易地背叛了脑海中想要推开他的想法，很快回吻了他。

 

早上起来的时候他还是决定答应Bernd昨天一起喝酒的邀约，是时候结束了，如果不是自己想要的那种关系，他宁愿他们之间一点联系也没有。

 

看到Bernd的时候，Marc觉得这个场景像极了自己第一次见到他的时候，一切似乎都没有变，几个月的时间，真正动心的人一直都只有自己。

 

握紧手里的酒杯，Marc还是说出了那句话：“我觉得我们应该结束了。”

 

“什么意思？你找到了比我更好的sex partner人选，还是你有男朋友了？”如果他没有看错的话，Bernd脸上出现了一瞬间的慌张，在开口否认之前他听到了他的下一句话:“还是你只是厌倦了我？”

 

Marc被他声音里的失落惊到了，本来盯着桌面的视线很快向上对上了那双同样带着失落的眼睛，这样的状况，他真的没有想到，开始准备要说的话都被他咽回了喉咙里，犹豫了几秒，他还是说出了事实：“不是因为其他人，更不是因为我厌倦了你，只是我自己的原因。其实昨天那个关于另一个世界的问题，我没有告诉你真正的答案。”

 

“所以真相是什么？”

 

“我见过另一个世界的你。”说完之后，Marc小心地观察着Bernd的反应。

 

比他想象中平静的反应，Bernd只是挑了挑眉问了句：“你昨天为什么不告诉我？”

 

“因为真相是，另一个世界里我们在交往，我不告诉你只是不想让你觉得困扰。”

 

“你觉得我会因为另一个世界的我们在交往而有负担？Marc,你真的觉得我对你只是性方面的兴趣？”Bernd接下来的话完全超出了Marc的想象：“一开始没有提出交往是因为我那时候并没有准备好开始一段恋爱关系，当然在那之前也没有料到我对你有更多的想法。我不知道该怎么处理自己对你的感情，当时在自己不确定的情况下提如果出交往的话，我觉得不是一个明智的选择，那对你不公平，当然，我知道sex partner的提议也不是个更明智的选择。”

 

Marc有些紧张的手指摩擦着酒杯的边缘：“所以，你现在是什么想法？”

 

“离开的这段时间我发现自己比预料中的更想你，见不到你的时候我才意识到自己开始渴望一段真正意义上的关系，想要确定你真的属于我，所以，能做我男朋友吗？”

 

Marc没有回答，只是靠近吻了他，这个问题早就有了一个确切的答案。

 

“另一个世界的我是什么样？”回去的路上Bernd问了旁边的Marc这个问题。

 

“外表没有什么区别，其实我也不太了解，不过，你在另一个世界是职业球员。”

 

“所以他一直都在踢足球啊，这是我小时候的梦想。”

 

“你之前也踢足球吗？”

 

“嗯，不过高中毕业就没有在球队训练了，其实我也不知道自己那时候到底是为什么在大学选择了去研究气候变化，放弃了足球训练，就是一瞬间的想法。”

 

“其实我也是突然间决定要走外交这条路的。”

 

“所以你之前想做什么？”

 

“踢足球，我那时候已经在俱乐部训练了，后来就离开了。”

 

“你踢什么位置？”

 

“在俱乐部的时候是门将。”

 

Bernd听了那句话突然看向了Marc，说了句：“no way！”

 

“管你信不信，我之前真的是门将，我们在另一个世界还是队友来着。”

 

“不，我的意思是我之前也是门将。”

 

惊讶地看向开车的Bernd，愣了一秒之后，Marc靠近在他耳边说了句：“这就是我为什么喜欢你 。”

 

  
“你什么时候过来？”电话接通后，Marc的声音传进了他的耳朵。

 

不自觉地勾起嘴角，Bernd拿起自己的东西出了会议室：“刚结束，你已经到了吗？”

 

“嗯，你快点儿来机场接我，我要冻死了。”

 

“你先去旁边的咖啡店之类的地方呆一会儿，我马上过去。”

 

挂了电话之后，Marc把手放进了外套的兜里，不禁感叹自己居然这么冲动的跑过来，冰岛这地方真他妈的冷。真的等他们看到极光的时候，他才觉得冷也值了。

 

“你还有多长时间才能回去？”Marc抱住了身边的Bernd，把脸埋进他的脖子，贪恋着他身体的温度。

 

“差不多一个月吧。你想去什么地方，我明天可以陪你。”

 

“你决定好了。”

 

 

EARTH 2

 

Ter Stegen听到对方的询问，低下头拇指摩擦着玻璃杯的边缘：“只是好奇而已。”

 

“这也是我跟你来这里的原因。”Marc接过自己的酒，轻笑出声，果然，他们在某种程度上对同一件事情拥有着相同的想法。

 

听到那句话，Ter Stegen抬头看向Marc的眼睛，那双眼睛里的情绪他无法读懂，那一刻他在思考，是不是自己的情绪在其他人眼里也是那样的难以读懂，又或者只是在面对‘自己’时才会把自己的真实想法掩藏起来。

 

他们沉默地盯着对方的眼睛，似乎在默契地进行着一场无声的较量，想要逼迫对方先开口。

 

“我想知道..”Ter Stegen最后选择退出了这场无谓的较量，在他说出自己的问题之前 ，不意外的看到对面的人露出了一个得意的微笑。内心吐槽了一番自己的脸露出那样的笑有多欠揍之后，他说出了自己的疑问：“和你接吻的那个男人是谁？”

 

对面的男人皱眉，似乎没有想到他会这么问，震惊后很快给出了回答:“Bernd Leno，我们在一起有一段时间了，我们还是soulmate.”

 

“你没有遇到过Bernd，我的意思是你生活的世界里的Bernd，还是…”看到Ter Stegen明显地皱眉，一脸疑惑地看着他，Marc很快便知道了他在想什么：“你们的世界不存在soulmate？”

 

“都没有，我从来没有在我的世界遇到过Bernd Leno，我的世界也不存在soulmate”Marc开始觉得他们的生活比他想象中的还要不一样：“soulmate是什么意思？”

 

“这个，在一个特定时间，对方的名字会出现在你的手腕上。”Marc拉开自己的卫衣袖子，露出了手腕上的那个纹身一样的印记，手指无意识地摩擦着那个名字继续向他解释：“那之后你们之间会建立一定的联系，你会感受到他什么时候有什么强烈的情绪，他受伤的时候你也会感受到。你可以在自己的皮肤上用特殊的笔写一些话，那些文字会出现在对方身体上的同一个地方，在你们遇到对方之前可以用这种方式来交流.”

 

“所以，你们在见面之前就已经了解彼此了？”Ter Stegen突然有些羡慕这样的联系。

 

“没有，我们在那之前几乎没有交流过，只是在对方受伤的时候，问候一下而已。”

 

“你们是怎么相遇的？”

 

“我们加入了同一个球队。”

 

“难怪我没有遇见过Bernd Leno，我已经放弃足球生涯了。”Ter Stegen端起自己面前的酒喝了一口，Marc嘴角的微笑让他觉得有些晃眼。

 

“你会遇到那个人的，可能不是Bernd，但是你一定会遇到的。”

 

“希望如此。”Ter Stegen看着他嘴角上扬的弧度，伸手给了对面的男人一个拥抱 ：“Thanks，man.”

 

 

Marc从来没有相信过那些关于soulmate的传言，直到身边的朋友都开始讨论着他们手腕上出现的名字，他才开始说服自己那件事情是真的。

 

一段时间之后，看着自己什么也没有出现的手腕，他想也许自己就是那些没有soulmate的人的其中之一吧。很快关于名字的讨论变成了他们知道了对方的什么事情，计划什么时候见面，Marc很快接受了那个自己没有soulmate的事实，然后把这件事抛到了脑后。

 

像往常一样，早上起床，整理自己的发型的时候，Marc意外地在镜子里看到自己的手腕上出现了一行字。盯着镜子中自己手腕上的那行字，他手上的动作停在了那里，无意识地说了句：“Damn!”

 

从震惊中回过神，他低头看向了自己从头顶放下的手腕，清晰的字母排列在他的手腕上，告诉他那个名字是Bernd Leno，很显然，那个名字属于一个男生。

 

Marc下一秒回到卧室抓起了自己书桌上放着的那支笔，准备下笔的时候却愣住了，几秒后再次把笔放回了原处。他不知道对方是不是也期待他写些什么，也不知道自己要怎样开始和他的交流，最后只是有些烦躁地揉了把自己的头发，去了餐厅吃早饭。

 

那天他一直都在想着那个名字，这一切都超出他的想象，他没有想到自己真的会有soulmate，也没有想到那会是个男生的名字 ，以及他发现自己似乎比想象中的更期待了解那个人。

 

一天下午，像往常一样打游戏的时候，他感觉到了膝盖突然传来的疼痛，很快又消失，一瞬间的担心让他停下了正在进行的游戏，拿起笔在胳膊上写下了一段话：hey，are you okay？

 

盯着自己的胳膊心情复杂地等了几分钟之后，他决定继续自己的游戏。准备睡觉之前，看着胳膊上自己写上去的那行字，Marc放弃了得到答案，走向浴室准备洗掉那行字。在他打开水龙头的前一秒，一行字出现在了自己那行字的下面：Yeah，thanks.

 

被对方球员撞倒之后，感受到突然的疼痛袭来，Bernd摘下手套捂住了自己的膝盖，血从指缝流出，染上了手指的皮肤。

 

在场边简单处理了伤口之后，他被送到了学校的医务室，伤口缝完针之后他就被接回了家。躺在床上无聊地看向自己手腕上那个名字的时候，他发现自己的胳膊上出现了一行字。犹豫着要不要回些什么之后，他还是拿起笔写了那句话，或许他只是不想让那个人担心吧 。

 

那之后，除了会在对方受伤的时候表示关心，他们并没有那之外的交流。初中之后，很长时间他们都没有任何的交流，Marc在那之后用手链遮住了右手手腕上的名字。

 

 

错过了上周五的训练，新的一周来到球场，Marc觉得队友似乎比之前更八卦了，不时有人在小声讨论着什么。除此之外，自己似乎受到了他们过多的关注，盯在他身上的那些视线开始让他觉得异常烦躁，所以在训练结束后他拉住了离自己最近的队友：“我不在的时候有什么事情发生了吗？你们在讨论什么？”

 

对方愣了一下，有些犹豫后开口：“有人在那个新队友的手腕上看到了你的名字。”

 

Marc觉得自己一瞬间大脑空白，他从来没想过自己有一天会见到那个人。视线扫过还没离开的那些队友，他注意到了场边正在整理自己物品的那个人。那个身影轻易地扰乱了他的所有思维，留下他愣在原地，心脏在胸腔跳动的声音震着他的耳膜，看着他背上包离开，他把这一切归咎于所谓的soulmate联系。

 

第二天训练结束，Marc走过去拦住了要离开球场的Bernd.

 

对上他疑惑地表情，Marc伸出了自己的右手：“Marc-André Ter Stegen.”

 

那双蓝绿色的眼睛露出了惊讶的神色，很快那潭湖水起了波澜，让他想要深陷其中。Bernd伸手握住了他的右手，很快又收回。

 

“你的手腕上是我的名字吗？”

 

面对他的询问，Marc低头拿下了自己的手链，露出了那个名字，也因此错过了Bernd眼底的那抹神色。

 

温热的手掌贴上他的皮肤，握住了他的手腕，拇指摩擦着皮肤上那行字。电流般的刺激从他的手腕，沿着静脉向上，直达大脑皮层。Marc抬头再次对上了Bernd的眼睛，那抹蓝绿色带着致命的吸引力，他无意识地靠近，直到温热的呼吸打在他的脸上。

 

在他想要再次缩短他们之间的距离时，Bernd退到了暧昧距离之外，手腕上来自他的温度也瞬间离开。

 

“Marc…我还没有准备好接受进一步的关系。”Bernd的眼底闪过一丝抱歉：“sorry.”

 

“没关系。”Marc知道在那个联系之外接受一段和‘陌生人’的亲密关系并不容易，眼底的失落也只是一瞬，犹豫后问了句：“我们能找个时间聊聊吗？我有一些问题想问你。”

 

“当然，我也有一堆的问题想问你。”

 

交换了联系方式后，Bernd拿起自己的包离开了球场。

 

 

周五的训练结束他们一起去了球场附近的酒吧。

 

短暂的沉默后，Bernd先问出了那天后一直存在于自己脑海里的疑问：“为什么你要用手链遮着那个印记？”

 

Marc抬头在那双眼睛里看到了失落，瞬间变得慌乱：“Bernd，那不是因为我不想让别人知道这件事，只是..”

 

Bernd感受到他的无措，握住了他的手，Marc在那之后冷静了下来：“你知道，初中之后，我们就没再有过任何的联系，所以我觉得可能我们之后也不会有任何的联系。我可能永远也不会见到你，我除了你的名字之外对你一点也不了解，而且就算见面或许我们也不会有那之外的联系，我觉得我可能应该忘了你，所以..”

 

“抱歉那天拒绝了你。”手背上的温热离开，贴上了他的脸，Bernd的拇指摩擦着他的下唇。

 

感受到唇上的指尖，Marc盯着那双他毫无抵抗力的眼睛，伸出舌头舔了他的指腹，下一秒Bernd的吻贴上了他的唇。他顺从地回应着他的吻，接受他的长驱直入。

 

Bernd的卧室，看着Marc肩上的那个伤疤，他低头在上面留下了细碎的吻。在Marc那次受伤的时候，Bernd只是确认了他没有发生什么严重的事故，这一刻，他突然想要那个时候自己能在他的身边。

 

“kiss me.”

 

Bernd听到这句话看向了Marc的眼睛，伸手撩开他额前汗湿的刘海，贴上他的唇：“yes ,sir.”

 

 

 

从酒吧出来后，Marc接到了Bernd打来的电话：“Hi，Babe.”

 

“你在哪儿？I wanna hug.”

 

“刚从酒吧出来，我又遇到了自己。”

 

“真的吗？”Bernd的声音染上了一丝兴奋：“这次你们谈了什么？”

 

“他们在一起了。”

 

“另一个世界的我们？”

 

“嗯。”

“cute.你有没有问他另一个世界的我是什么样子？”

 

“你在那个世界是个科学家。”

 

“我敢打赌另一个世界的我肯定很cool. God..我真的好想见见他。”

 

“你可能没有机会见到他，不过见到另一个世界的我还是有可能的。”听到那端Bernd的叹气声，Marc嘴角勾起了愉快的弧度：“那个世界的我们一开始是sex partner.”

 

“not surprise.你知道一开始我就是因为你美好的肉体才被你吸引。”

 

“你终于承认了。”

 

“我从来没否认过这点。”Bernd那之后压低了声音接着说：“快点回家，我想对你做不可描述的事情。”

 

“love you，一会儿见。”

 

“love you too.”

 

\--------------THE END--------------


	2. I like me better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇写在诺诺没有回国家队的那段时间，现实向，突然有感而发的产物，Marc的POV.

bgm ：i like me better---lauv

\-------------------------------------

Damn，I like me better when i'm with you.

 

已经不知道是多少次了，无意识地看向身边，失落感每次都毫无意外的袭来，盯着自己看向的那个方向出神，很快又回过神来继续训练。

 

在我的意识中，似乎那个人就是理所当然的应该和自己一起训练，我们的名字一直是同时出现在国家队的大名单上，从来没想过有一天他会不在，也从来没想过，如果他不在，我又会是什么样的想法。

 

世界杯之前，他离开的时候，我隐约中能猜到这似乎是与我有关，或许教练组都觉得如果那个人是Kevin，我们会相处的更好。其实我心里知道，和Bernd一起训练我才会更安心，这么多年，我早已经习惯了他的存在，当他真的不在的时候，才是我无法全力发挥的时候，那种突然袭来的缺失感，比想象中对我的影响更大。大家看到的我们之间的相处模式只是表面，这种心情如果不是我们中的其中一个，大概是永远也不会明白的吧。

 

他离开那天，经过我的时候，我并没有勇气对上他的眼睛，逃避似地躲开了他看过来的视线，却在他转身之后，一直盯着他的背影。已经想不起来，那时候自己是什么想法，是不想看到他眼底的情绪，还是不愿面对离别，或许两者都有吧。

 

看到他转会的消息之后，我其实挺开心的，或许下一次集训的时候他就回来了吧，我一直这样期待着。可之后他一直没有回来，集训开始变得让我觉得不再像之前那么轻松，似乎失去了一些曾经的乐趣，我不知道自己这样的情绪是不是表现的很明显，又或者是没有人注意到。

 

他不在的这段时间，我才意识到我更喜欢有他一起训练时候的自己，那样的自己可以把所有的注意力都放在训练上，而不是一边训练还要分出精力克服自己因为他不在而产生的强烈不适感。或许没有人知道，我是那个最想让他回来的人。


	3. one night stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一夜情之后，Bernd参加了Marc的婚礼；一场注定没有后续的艳遇.

手伸进牛仔裤的兜里掏出刚刚从前台拿到的房卡，Bernd打开了房间的门，把背包随意丢在一边，直接扑到了床上，强烈的时差反应一如往常地袭来。午后2点的阳光照进来，他条件反射地伸手遮住了眼睛，脑海里犹豫着要不要拉上窗帘，最后的结果是模糊的意识并没有让他在陷入睡眠之前做出行动。

 

进入酒吧点了酒之后，Marc找了个人少的地方坐了下来，看着周围的人群，他第一次感受到了什么是婚前焦虑，开始怀疑明天结婚的决定是不是真的是自己想要的。

 

无聊地打量着周围的人群，看向吧台的时候，他被一个人吸引住了，在意识到自己的目光放在他身上的时间过于长之后，Marc低下头喝了口酒，露出了一个无奈的笑。他在想是不是每个人在结婚前夜都有one night stand的想法，至少他现在是这么想的，或许这也是婚前焦虑的一种表现吧，他最后这样说服自己。

 

再次看向那个人的时候，Marc对上了他转身看过来的视线，然后看着他端着手里的酒走过来，在自己对面坐了下来。

 

“心情不好?”听到他的问话，Marc低头扫了眼自己面前的桌子上数量不少的酒杯，看起来他的确像是来买醉的。

 

“没有。”对面的人听到他的回答，挑了挑眉没有说什么，但是从他的表情能看出来他根本就不信他的话。

 

“我明天要结婚。”

 

Marc发誓他看到了对方瞬间的惊讶，但是他很快便恢复了原来的表情，拿起手里的酒杯碰了一下他手里的酒杯说了句:“恭喜。婚前焦虑很正常，相信我，婚礼之后你就不会有这样的想法了。”

 

“你已经结婚了?”

 

“没有。”

 

Marc不禁觉得好笑:“你根本就没有体验过婚前焦虑，有什么资格告诉我要怎么做?”

 

“所有的焦虑都源于未知事物的不确定性，一但事情真的发生了，焦虑自然就消失了。”

 

“我为什么要相信你的话?”

 

“你信不信都无所谓，反正那句话是我胡扯的。”

 

“我就知道你是胡扯的。”Marc看着他耸了耸肩露出一个无所谓的的表情，盯着他的眼睛，露出了一个玩味的笑:“不过我暂且选择相信你的鬼话。”

 

面前的人不意外地露出了一个得意的表情，Marc喝了酒之后开口:“Marc.你还没有告诉我你的名字。”

 

“Bernd.”

 

“Bernd，公平起见，你也应该告诉我你明天要做什么。”

 

“我明天，要结婚。”

 

“一点都不好笑。”虽然Bernd一脸的认真，但他绝对不会信的。

 

“好吧，不是结婚，但我明天真的要去参加婚礼。”Bernd忍不住开始抱怨:“我今天下午刚下飞机，明天晚上还要再飞回纽约，明天我大概不会很享受婚礼了。”

 

“这种情况你应该选择在酒店睡觉。”

 

“我当然想这样，但是既然回来了就肯定要去。”

 

“理解。”

 

短暂的沉默之后，Bernd握紧了手里的酒杯，有些犹豫地开口:“Marc,你想不想..?”

 

Marc很快就意识到了那句话的后半部分会是什么，只是不确定是不是自己所想的那样，所以他露出了疑惑的表情看着Bernd.

 

“one night stand.”出口之后，Bernd才意识到这句话太过唐突，所以他很快说了句:“sorry，我不该这么问你...忘了那句话吧。”

 

那句话的后半部分和Marc想的一样，其实如果Bernd没有提前问他，他也会问他同样的问题，所以他并没有说什么，而是伸手扯住他的衣领，贴上了他的唇。

 

关上房间门之后，Marc伸手勾住Bernd牛仔裤的裤腰把他拉向了自己，温热的呼吸打在他的脸上，他们盯着对方的眼睛，都没有下一步的行动，直到Marc伸出舌头舔了Bernd的唇。

 

Bernd吻上Marc的唇，把他压在了一边的墙上，手沿着后腰往下放上了他的臀，伸手捏了一把之后听到了他喉咙深处的一声呻吟。

 

第二天早上，由于时差的原因，Bernd很早就醒了，看着身边的人，他突然开始觉得或许昨天他不应该遵从自己的内心问出那句话，那样自己现在就不会因为只是one night stand而觉得难过了。

 

一个小时之后，他叫醒了Marc,看到他睁开眼睛有些呆愣的表情，Bernd笑着低头吻了他。

 

“morning.”

 

“morning，你要回去准备婚礼的东西了。”

 

“我知道。”虽然这么说，Marc只是抱住了身上的Bernd，并没有准备起床。

 

Bernd叹了口气，任由他抱着，没再说什么。

 

洗漱完准备离开的时候，Marc看着他问了句:“能给我你的联系方式吗?”

 

“Marc,我们之后不能再联系了，我们之间只能是one night stand。”

 

“我不会再见你了，是吗?”

 

听到Marc声音里的失落，Bernd开始觉得自己很残忍，他走过去把他搂紧了怀里:“Marc,你知道我当然想再见到你，如果可以，我当然不希望只是一晚上的时间。但是你今天要结婚，我晚上要回纽约，这段关系现在该结束了。”

 

Marc把脸埋进Bernd的肩，收紧了圈在他腰上的手，直到Bernd催促他才放开他，打开门走了出去。

 

婚礼仪式进行的时候，Bernd完全没想到自己居然参加了Marc的婚礼，直到仪式结束，他还处于震惊之中。

 

那之后他们并没有机会交流，只是简单的打了招呼，晚上party还没结束的时候，Bernd就提前离开准备去机场，注意到他离开之后Marc跟了出来。

 

听到Marc叫他名字的时候，Bernd停了下来，转身看着朝他走过来的人。

 

“你要走了吗?”

 

“嗯，到去机场的时间了。”

 

等了很长时间，Bernd也没有听到他的下一句话，叹了口气之后喊了声:“Marc.”

 

下一秒他能感觉到的就是唇上的疼痛感，Marc急切地啃咬着他的唇，横冲直撞地闯进他的口腔，宣泄着自己的情绪。在Marc终于停下这个泄愤似的吻之后，Bernd用舌尖撬开他的牙齿，轻轻舔舐着他的舌尖和上颚，尝试着去安抚他的情绪。

 

Marc之后把脸埋进他的肩，Bernd抱紧怀里的人，把细碎的吻落在了他的耳后和脖子上。

 

Bernd消失在视线里之后，Marc在那个地方站了很长时间才转身回去。

 

舌尖偶然舔舐到嘴角的伤口，Bernd的思绪又回到了那个吻，最后他选择闭上眼睛，暂时不去思考。


	4. double quarterback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个他们都是四分卫的故事.

第四节的最后30秒，全场的焦点都集中到了进攻组的踢球手身上，这一次射门的成功与否决定了比赛最后的结果。在全场紧张的氛围下，球被踢向空中划出一道弧线，成功的从门柱中间飞过，35:34，比赛结束。

 

场上瞬间沸腾，对方的球员纷纷摘下头盔抱在一起庆祝。面对这一场的结果，除了有一点失望之外，站在场边的Bernd并没有什么大的情绪波动，他们的防守组打得很好，只是对方的踢球手是真的运气好，在最后踢进了那粒关键球，但这就是橄榄球，不到最后一秒，你永远不会知道场上会发生什么。

 

出于一种观察对方球员的习惯，Bernd注意到了对方的四分卫，那个赢球之后摘下头盔露出好看笑容的人，在场上持球冲锋的能力给他留下了很深的印象。

 

 

半决赛输球的感觉真的不太好，特别是在他们因为进攻组的失误而输球的时候。Marc走进酒吧之前，并没有预料到今天会有这么多的人，点了杯啤酒坐到角落的时候，还一直在疑惑为什么今天会有这么多人，直到他看了一个熟悉的身影。

 

几乎在一瞬间他就明白自己刚好撞上了其他球队的赛后庆祝，在他眼里，这像极了一种讽刺。

 

那次和对方球队的比赛，Marc印象最深的不是比赛结束后的狂欢，而是对方那个在场上传球精准到可怕的四分卫，那次比赛结束之后，他就希望决赛可以再次遇到那支球队，然而这个想法已经没有可能实现了，因为他们输掉了半决赛。

 

旁边嘈杂的交谈声夹杂着笑声不断地传到他耳朵里，Marc觉得自己好不容易稍稍平复的心情再次变得糟糕起来。喝掉杯子里的最后一口酒之后，这种烦躁地感觉变得更加强烈，情绪占了上风的结果就是在大脑意识阻止他的行动之前，他已经走近了那群人，然后在注意到他的一部分人诧异的目光中，拉走了他们的四分卫。

 

看到Marc走过去的时候，Bernd还在想他不会是来找我的吧，之后他的想法得到了证实。被拉住胳膊的时候，他一开始皱了下眉，有点不懂那个人到底是个什么情况，后来还是什么都没说，跟着他出了酒吧，或许他只是好奇对方到底要干什么吧。

 

跟着Marc停下来之后，Bernd看着他转身，对上他的视线之后，听到他说：“后天决赛你们必须要赢。” 

 

Marc意外地并没有得到回应，尴尬的沉默持续了有3秒之后，Bernd才开口：“你拉我出来就为了说这个？”

 

看着他不太好的表情，Marc突然觉得自己不是被当成weirdo了吧，直到Bernd开口说下一句话才打消了他的这个念头：“你根本不用告诉我，我们绝对会赢的。但是我大概知道你为什么要跟我说这个。”

 

“还有一些事我想告诉你。今天的比赛，对方右路的那个角位相对有点弱，你后天可以多给左路的外接手机会，他们的踢球手很优秀，尽量不要给他们创造射门的机会。另外条件允许的话，你可以直接持球冲锋，成功的几率相对很高。”

 

“你为什么要告诉我这些？”Bernd开始觉得他越来越搞不懂面前的这个人了。

 

“我说了你后天必须要赢了决赛，所以给你提供点一手情报。”

 

Bernd觉得面前的这个人跟自己想象中的一点都不一样：“你真的比想象中的更有意思，Marc-André Ter Stegen.”

 

 

 

最后的比赛时间，进攻队四分卫的成功达阵锁定了比赛的结果。比赛结束的那一刻，和周围的所有人一样，Marc也站起来欢呼，看到半决赛的对手在决赛被虐，让他觉得像是自己赢了决赛那样开心。

 

走向场边在观众席看到Marc的时候，Bernd承认他是有些惊讶的，对上他的视线之后，扬起下巴，露出了一个骄傲的表情，意料外得到了他的微笑，像之前那场比赛结束后自己看到的那样好看。

 

“congrats.. awesome touchdown。”

 

Bernd脑海里一直有一个想法，面前这个人总是能超出他的想象，比如现在，他从来没想到自己会从他那里听到这样的话。

 

“谢谢。”

 

看着Bernd走向自己不远处和女生接吻的时候，Marc突然觉得那个画面有些刺眼。当然在他被邀请去酒吧庆祝的时候，那些脑海中奇怪的想法就被他抛在脑后了。

 

事实证明他们都不是热衷于‘party all night’的人，待了有两个小时的样子，Marc起身靠近身边那个人的耳边：“我待不下去了，要先回去了。”

 

“等等，一起。”Bernd说着也站起来，和几个队友打过招呼之后，跟着Marc出了酒吧。

 

“你是要回家吗?”

 

“现在回去太早了，但是我真的在里面待不下去了。”Bernd靠在墙上露出一个无奈的表情：“你呢？准备去哪儿？”

 

“去游泳吧。”

 

“现在？”看了眼手机确定了时间之后，Bernd再次觉得他真的不懂Marc脑子里到底是怎么想的。

 

看到面前的人点头，盯着他的眼睛里带着期待，虽然不懂他为什么想要晚上9点去海里游泳，Bernd还是鬼使神差地说了句：“好啊。”

 

虽然跟着一起去了海边，Bernd还是没有选择跳进海里，只是在岸上盯着面前被夜晚的凉风吹得泛起波澜的海面出神。Marc上岸之后，挨着他坐了下来。

 

“你经常来这儿吗？”

 

“嗯，几乎每周都会来。”

 

“这个地方真的不错。”Bernd说完之后看向了身边的Marc，在他读懂那双眼睛里的情绪之前，湿热的呼吸打在他脸上，接着温热的唇贴上了他的唇，只是短暂的触碰就离开了。

 

“我不是gay.”在Marc结束那个吻之后，Bernd几乎是出于本能的说了这句话。

 

“你当然不是。”

 

看到Marc眼里毫无掩饰的感情，Bernd在自己后悔之前靠近他吻了回去。Marc承认他没想到Bernd会回吻他，短暂的愣神之后才回应了那个吻。

 

 

“你觉不觉得这很讽刺？我们都跟女生约会同时又喜欢对方。”和Marc一起躺在沙滩上的时候，Bernd听到他这么说。

 

听到那句话，Bernd觉得他脑海里完全没有想法，一切都发生的太突然，喜欢上一个男生，然后在自己完全没预料的情况下吻了他：“我没有想过这个问题。”

 

“吻一个男生不会让你成为gay.”

 

“你是在跟我说，还是跟你自己？”

 

“都有吧。你会害怕面对吗? 如果其他人说你是gay.”

 

“我有时候会觉得大家太喜欢给别人贴标签了。”

 

“什么意思？”

 

“straight，gay，lesbian，bi ，这些标签本身听起来就很荒谬。我的意思是，无论他们把你归到哪一个标签下，那都不是全部的你，你是straight，也可能会喜欢上另一个男生。”

 

“同意，就像我们这样。”Marc牵住了Bernd的手：“所以我们之后要怎样？”

 

“不知道，我暂时没有开始一段恋爱关系的想法。”

 

“嗯.”

 

 

 

那晚之后，他们交换了联系方式，虽然几乎每天都打电话，却很少见面，只是偶尔一起去喝酒，有时Bernd会陪他一起去海边吹风。他们在一起的时候可以很亲密，和其他约会的人看起来没有什么区别，但他们自己都很清楚，他们并没有真正的走进彼此的生活，对彼此的了解也并没有想象中的多。对于这个事实，Marc有些不满意，所以期末考结束的那天，他邀请Bernd去了朋友的party，把他介绍给了关系好的那些朋友。

 

和他每次参加party一样，Marc在刚开始还很享受party的气氛，几杯酒喝下去之后，就开始受不了这么嘈杂的环境了，所以他在重新开了一瓶酒之后拉着Bernd去了阳台。

 

“你觉得party怎么样？”Marc靠在墙上问面前的Bernd.

 

“跟想象中一样疯狂。”

 

“还好这次不是在我家，不然明天我就惨了，上次我们四个忙了一上午才赶在被爸妈发现之前收拾好残局。”

 

“我能想象得到有多疯狂。”

 

上次在他家开party之后，Marc早上起来，看到仿佛是经历了海啸的屋子，直接脱口而出一句“shit.”客厅地板上一地的酒瓶、衣物、各种食物残渣，餐厅的桌子上一堆的杯子，还有碎掉的盘子，打翻的番茄酱，吃剩的pizza。卫生间就更无法睁眼了，进去之后，他忍不住捂住了鼻子，看着那些呕吐物，伸手冲了下水之后看到地上一摊红，用手指摸了一下，他才发现那居然是一摊血。

 

在他准备回客厅的时候，掉在卫生间地板上的手机响了起来，Marc拿起来看了一眼时间之后，下一秒直接把手机扔到了醉倒在浴缸里那个人的身上，暴力叫醒了他之后，回到客厅，把倒在沙发上和客厅地板上的那两个也一人一脚踹了起来。

忙了一个上午他们才勉强把那些乱七八糟的东西都扔掉，把所有的物品都尽量回归原位，至于那摊血，他到现在都不知道到底是谁的。

 

接近凌晨的时候，他们决定回去，经过客厅的时候，大部分人都还在喝酒，绕过倒在地板上的‘尸体’出门之后，他们才发现外面下起了雨，而且是越下越大。

 

“你要回家还是…”Marc顿了一下之后才继续说：“…还是跟我回去？我家就在附近，今天只有我自己。”

 

“好啊。”Bernd盯着Marc的眼睛笑了起来：“那就去你家。”

 

读懂Bernd眼神里的信息后，Marc移开了视线：“要打车吗？”

 

“跑回去吧。”Bernd说着牵住Marc的手拉着他冲进了雨里。

 

虽然只是两条街的距离，他们回去的时候还是整个都湿透了。湿衣服黏在身上的感觉真的不是很舒服，所以他们在进门之后，就直接去了了Marc的房间。

 

房间里并没有开灯，只有街上的路灯发出的光亮透过窗户照进来，安静的凌晨，脱衣服的声音在空气中显得极其清晰，也极其暧昧。

 

靠近自己面前的人，Marc把手放上了他的腰，吻上了他的唇，开始轻轻啃咬着他的下唇，舌头探进去之后，用舌尖舔舐着他的上颚，和他的舌尖纠缠，带着酒精味的呼吸不断刺激着他的神经。

 

很快他们就倒在床上纠缠在了一起，手掌在彼此的皮肤上拂过，探索着彼此的身体，开始那个温情的吻变得淫乱起来。

 

“fuck me like you hate me.”

 

听到Bernd那句话的时候，Marc脑海里只剩下了直接上了他的想法。

 

第二天Bernd是被照进来的阳光吵醒的，对上Marc盯着他的视线之后，跟他道了早安，下一秒被他用吻夺走了呼吸。

 

“你要不要考虑跟我交往？”Marc在结束那个吻之后，抵着他的额头问他。

 

Bernd笑着在他唇上啄了一下：“好啊。”


	5. zwei Gesichter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个因为Instagram开始的网恋的故事.

打开Instagram登陆了那个长时间不更新的小号之后，Marc意外地看到了那张球场的post下面有了条comment：at there yesterday，awesome game.时间是9个小时之前，所以是昨天的那场比赛，那场他们输掉的比赛。露出一个苦笑之后，出于好奇他点开了那个人的主页，当然如果这是他另一个账号下面的comment的话，大多数情况下他是不会感兴趣的。

 

主页上显示的最新post是一张巴塞罗那机场的照片，下面的description是：the third flight this week，sleepy as hell，hate the fucking jet lag. #barcelonaairport.更早的一张是比赛时球场的照片，虽然是巴萨主场的比赛，很大可能他是个自家球迷，但是从那张图，Marc也无法确定他到底支持哪一队。

 

往后浏览的时候，Marc发现他post的内容跟其他人也没什么区别，workout routine、foods、selfie、outfit、nice scenery…….很典型的Instagram账号，但是在退出之前，他还是随手点了follow，至于原因，大概是那个男人长得帅，身材好，是他喜欢的类型吧。

 

那之后Marc忙于训练，就很少关注Instagram上的动态了，至于他那天follow的那个男人，Marc也很快就忘了。

 

 

那之后大概有一个月，Marc见到了那个男人，不是照片，而是在现实中，准确的说是在巴塞罗那自己家附近的咖啡馆。他在去楼下买咖啡的时候，遇到了要求合照的球迷，像往常一样，他接受了球迷的要求，然后那个球迷叫了自己坐在旁边的朋友帮忙拍照，转头看过去的时候，Marc愣了一下，心想：No way.

 

那个男人，不，Bernd，Marc听到那个球迷是这么喊他的，在看到他突然呆住的表情的时候，微微皱了下眉头，露出了一个疑惑的表情，但很快就恢复了原来的神色。

 

拍过照片之后，Bernd坐回了原来的位置，继续翻着桌上的杂志。在等咖啡的时间里，Marc和那个球迷继续交谈着，视线却一直不断地看向Bernd的方向。

 

握着咖啡杯走出咖啡馆的时候，Marc还在感叹，这也太巧了吧，现在他确定了，Bernd不是巴萨的球迷。虽然他不能保证巴萨的球迷也都是他的球迷，不过至少大家还是知道他是谁，很显然Bernd的反应是根本就不认识他。

 

回到家再次打开Instagram的时候，Marc给Bernd发了条message：Hey ，I met you at a café today.

等了大概有半个小时见对方没有回复，Marc就把手机扔沙发上洗澡去了，洗完出来的时候，对方已经回复了：what a coincidence.

收到回复之后，Marc突然来了兴趣，窝进沙发里，回了句：live in Barcelona？？

这次很快就收到了回复：Nope，just have to work here sometime.

“love football too？”

“yeah，but actually know nothing about La Liga.. I just focus on Bundesliga.”现在Marc知道自己不用担心对方是隔壁家的球迷了。

“i used to play Bundesliga，but not a famous one.”

“really？？that’s awesome anyway.”

“yeah，that was a good time.”

“well.. i have to go，talk to you later maybe. plus，what should I call you？”

“Marc.so..talk to you later.”

“Bye.”

 

 

Bernd 一段时间之后follow了Marc给他发message的那个账号，他们聊天的频率变得越来越高，话题真的是什么都有，但大多数情况下都是日常生活中的一些事情，Marc也从来没担心过自己会身份暴露，毕竟Bernd又不看西甲，就算他说一些球场的事情，对方也不会知道他就是巴萨的球员。

 

回国家队训练有一段时间之后，他们某次聊天的话题不知道怎么的就跑到了德国国家队上，聊到一半的时候Bernd突然回了句：“Do you notice that new goalie？ He is great actually & you two have the same name you know..”

 

突然被对方提及，Marc突然开始紧张起来，脑子里各种想法乱作一团，最后故作镇定回了句：“yeah，he is.”

 

“you know what？I met him once，like a year ago，in Barcelona. he gave me a look，like shocked，I don’t know，kind of strange..”

 

“Maybe beacause he fell in love with you..”Marc当时的确是这么想的。

 

“ha…that’s not funny man..but he is quiet hot actually.”

 

Marc并没有想到从Bernd那里得到这样的评价，很不计后果地回了句：“you can send him a message if you wanna know..” 事实是，如果Bernd真的问了，他也不能真的就按他当时真实的想法回答吧。

 

“send what？like why did you give me that look？seems like a fucking weirdo..”

 

“haha..I can imagine & gonna catch another flight tomorrow？”

 

“the jet lag is killing me every time.”

 

“you’d better go to sleep early.”

 

“I guess so.”

 

 

 

之后一次国家队集训的时候，Marc随手拍了张酒店窗外的风景，发给了Bernd：“I'm back to germany.”

 

Bernd收到Message的时候正好要开会，看了一眼就把手机放一边了，等到会快开完的时候，突然意识到Marc发的那张图里的风景就是自己抬眼就能看到的窗外的景色，所以开完会，他第一件事就是回复了Marc：“you know what？ we’re at the same hotel，see you at hall maybe？？”

 

收到回复的Marc，瞬间各种慌乱，犹豫了一番之后，回复给他：“How about we meet at bar？ I’ll send you the address.”

 

“great，can’t wait to see you.”

 

“see your later..”

 

Marc一瞬间觉得自己真的很过分，如果真是自己遇上这样的事，大概会把那个人打一顿吧。

 

虽然自己应该不会被打一顿，但见面的话气氛应该也不会好。Marc觉得如果真要继续瞒下去，之后被戳穿的话，后果应该会更严重吧，还是早点承受暴风雨好了。

 

 

 

Marc在去酒吧的路上，一直忐忑，脑海里设想了各种可能发生的场景，但是当他看到靠在墙上的Bernd的时候，瞬间就不知道该说什么了。

 

Bernd感觉到有人走近他，转头看到Marc的瞬间愣了一下，然后突然想明白了一切，下一秒拉住他的胳膊拐进了旁边没人的角落，接着一把把他推到墙上，扯住他的衣领咬牙切齿地开口：“Did you have fun？ huh?! Do you think that’s funny？！！ what the fuck are you thinking?!”

 

Marc抬头看着他的眼睛，像是着了魔一样，露出一个微笑，缩近了他们之间的距离。被Marc的反应弄的有些无措的Bernd松开了他的衣领，忍不住向后退了一步，却是被他再一次逼近，然后那双手放上了他的肩膀：“Do you remember that？ I said I fell in love with you. it’s not a joke.”

 

在Bernd愣神的时间，Marc凑上去吻了他。

 

反应过来之后，Bernd伸手推开了他：“Can you leave me alone please？”

 

“okay.”Marc退了几步之后继续开口：“please think about what I just said.”

 

 

 

Bernd喝了几杯酒回去之后，看到了来自Marc那个官方账号的message：“sorry for what I've done before. I love you，Bernd.”

 

在这样的状况下，Bernd真的不知道他应该回复什么，索性当做没看见，进浴室洗澡之后就睡觉了。

 

第二天起床的时候打开手机看到了昨天晚些时候Marc的message：“Could you at least talk to me？”

 

“you got free time？”

 

Marc一直是醒来之后就等着Bernd的回复，所以看到的第一时间就回复了“yeah，this afternoon.”

 

“want a date？”

 

“You don’t need to ask.”看到那句话，Marc终于心情好了起来。

 

“Can you give me your number? I’m totally fed up with this typing work. ”

 

“everything you want.”

 

“love you XX i'll call you later.”


	6. Nur ein Herzschlag entfernt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc和Bernd是差了三分钟的异卵双胞胎，一切都源于16岁的那个吻，23岁的那个圣诞节,他们终于挑明了彼此心中的一直隐藏的那份感情.

临近圣诞节的大街上，到处都充满了圣诞的气氛，空气里都弥漫着一股甜蜜的气息。在这样的日子里被人甩，让Marc觉得有些难以接受，除了被分手这个事实，更让他头疼的是分手时对方说的那句话：Marc，你有真正爱的人，那个人不是我，别骗自己了。

 

对，他是有真正爱的人。如果不是听到那句话，他一直都还没意识到原来自己的那份爱已经快速成长得快要藏不住了，只是他不能任由这份感情这么肆意在心底蔓延。如果他可以没有顾虑的去爱那个人就好了，可那是不可能的啊，因为那个人是Bernd，那个占据了自己所有思考的人，那个只比他大三分钟的双胞胎哥哥；所以他才会逃避，想要投入另一段感情当中，结果却总是事与愿违，很快就分手了，因为无论怎样，他都无法真正的投入到一段感情之中。

 

他还记得曾经有一次和别人接吻的时候，满脑子都是16岁时候他和Bernd分享的那个吻，之后他慌张地推开对方，冲进浴室里哭了一场，从那时候他就意识到自己对Bernd的感情不止有亲情，他也意识到那份爱已经无法收回了，只会像一个不断充气的气球，随时有可能爆炸。

 

 

Marc回到他们一起的住的公寓，刚关上门就听到了Bernd来自沙发的声音：“你不是去约会了吗，这么早回来？”

 

“我回房间了。”Marc现在只想一个人静一静，现在的状态，他不知道自己会干出什么。

 

“发生什么事情了吗？”Marc异常的状态让Bernd开始担心起来。

 

“没有。”努力冷静说完这句话之后，Marc甩上了自己房间的门，扑到了床上，把脸埋进被子里。

 

看着被Marc甩上的门，Bernd知道一定是发生了什么，叹了口气之后，他敲了敲Marc房间的门：“Marc，我们能谈谈吗？”

 

“我不想谈。”

 

“到底发生了什么？你可以告诉我。Marc..”隔着门听到Marc声音里的低落情绪，Bernd更着急了。

 

“我说了不想谈！你能不能别烦我！”Marc其实并不想这样对着Bernd耍脾气，只是他现在不想听到Bernd的声音，那会击溃他一直努力维持的理智。

 

“好吧。”听到Marc从房间里传出的吼声，Bernd收回了放在门把上准备推门进去的手：“妈妈打电话了，我们明天回去，你记得准备一下东西。”

 

听到门外远去的脚步声，Marc忍不住哭了出来，为什么，为什么偏偏要是你？无论怎么努力，我都不能去爱你。冷静下来之后，看着镜子里自己通红的双眼，他打开水笼头洗了把脸，然后去厨房接了杯水喝了下去，在门外犹豫了很长时间之后他还是敲了门：“Bernd，你睡了吗？”

 

窸窣的声音从房间里传来，接着门被打开，看见门外Marc通红的眼睛，Bernd把他搂进了怀里。

 

“对不起，Bernd，我不该对你发脾气的，我没觉得你烦，我只是….情绪有点不太好...”Marc贪恋着Bernd怀里的温暖，讨好地用脸蹭了蹭他的脖子。

 

Bernd伸手揉了揉Marc的头发：“我知道，我不该什么事情都问你的，今天的事情，不想说的话，就算了，我不会再问了。”

 

“我只是失恋了有点烦躁而已。”

 

“按你以往的情况，还不是睡一觉第二天就好了，去睡觉吧。”听到Marc的话，Bernd终于放心了，拍了下他的腰之后推开了他。

 

“Bernd.”在Bernd准备关门之前，Marc叫住了他：“你明天要带女朋友回去吗？”

 

“当然不会了，我们是要回去过圣诞的，她又不是家人。”

 

“晚安。”

 

“晚安，Marc.”

 

是啊，他们是家人，可这是他唯一无法突破的难题啊。

 

 

 

回家之后，他们一天除了摊在沙发上，几乎什么也没干，吃过晚饭后，Bernd叫上打游戏的Marc一起去了圣诞市场，并肩一起走的时候，指尖无意间触碰到他的手指，Marc很想握住他的手和他十指紧扣，最后却是像触电一样躲开，把手放进了外套口袋里。

 

“要喝酒吗？我去买。”

 

“好啊。”

 

愣愣看着Bernd的背影，Marc的思绪又回到了那个夏日的午后，那个吻他到现在都还清晰地记得，甚至那时心跳的感觉和对方身上淡淡的香气他都记忆犹新。

 

“想什么呢？”买完酒回来，看着发呆的Marc，Bernd拍了一下他的肩，把手里的酒递了过去。

 

“没什么。”Marc说着端起手里的酒喝了一口。

 

 

Marc拿着手里的酒拉开了阳台的门，带着冷气的风吹进阳台，让他因为酒精而有些混乱的大脑清醒了不少，漫无目的地看着楼下空旷的街道，偶尔有车经过，也很快就消失在街角。

 

 

“Marc..Marc..”翻了个身后Marc隐约中听到有人在喊他名字的声音，接着一双手握住了他的左手，等他睁开有些酸涩的眼皮，入眼的是Bernd满是担心的眼神。

 

“Bernd.”出口之后，Marc才知道自己现在的声音有多沙哑，喉咙像是着火了一样疼。

 

“你先喝杯水，先别说话。”Bernd松了口气递了杯水给Marc，看着他喝完水之后一脸的状况外，无奈地开口：“你昨天晚上说胃疼，我们就直接来了医院，现在还疼吗？”

 

“好多了，已经不疼了。”Marc摇了摇头把手里的杯子递回了Bernd手里：“现在几点了？”

 

“凌晨3点，你继续睡吧。”

 

“你也上来睡吧。”Marc往旁边挪了挪，空出些位置。看向Bernd的时候，他看到了那双眼睛里一瞬间的惊讶，接着是他看不懂的复杂情绪。

 

犹豫了一下，Bernd还是钻进了被子里，带着抱怨又夹杂着担心的口气开口：“你以后记得注意点，胃不好还喝那么多酒，结果我半夜没办法睡觉，还要送你来医院。”

 

“知道了。”

 

“快点睡吧。”可能是觉得面对面这么近的距离有些不习惯，Bernd说完之后翻了个身，背对着Marc闭上了眼睛。从小他就觉得Marc总在各种时候给他找麻烦，直到现在他也这么觉得，但每次他发生什么事情的时候，自己又担心的不行，真的是拿他完全没办法。

 

他们上一次睡在一起是什么时候Marc已经记不清了，不过肯定是小学之前了，从Bernd身上传来的香水味跟记忆中的已经不同了，却依旧牵动着他的神经。

 

 

听到阳台门被拉开的声音，Marc转头看到了同样手里拿着酒的Bernd，还没来得及开口，就先被对方抱怨了一句：“我今天不想再送你去医院了，你还是别喝了。”

 

“你一定要每年都提醒我一遍，我三年前因为喝酒结果胃疼半夜挂急诊吗？”Marc一如既往地朝他翻了个白眼之后，转过了头。

 

Bernd盯着明显因为赌气猛灌了口酒的Marc，露出一个无奈的笑走到他身边.

 

“楼下那群小孩走了吗？” Marc叹了口气，靠在了Bernd身上。每年圣诞节他们家就会有很多的小孩子，不仅抢他们的电视，还霸占他们的x-box和电脑，甚至囤的零食也被他们吃完了，这种情况在他们从家里搬出去那年就开始了。

 

“没有，要不是被烦的受不了我就不上来了。”感受着身上的重量，Bernd能猜到Marc今天肯定又喝得不少。

 

Marc拿起自己那瓶酒碰了一下Bernd手里的酒瓶，喝了一口之后被他夺了过去，接着听到靠近耳边的那句话:“去睡觉吧，Marc。”

 

看着直起身之后盯着他的Marc，Bernd不知道他到底接下来要干什么，正准备开口，却被他一把搂住脖子，接着湿热的吻就压了下来，舌尖探出来舔舐着他的唇，很快就离开了，带着酒气的呼吸喷洒在他脸上：“晚安。”

 

Marc离开之后，Bernd叹了口气，事情最终还是向他预料的那样发展，如果没有16岁那个吻是不是情况会不一样呢。

 

 

Marc在Bernd翻身背对他之后想要继续睡觉却闭上眼睛满脑子都是那个吻和他们小时候在一起的画面，心脏在胸腔内的跳动变得比平时更加激烈，每一下心跳都在证实他对睡在身边的这个人的爱变得比之前任何时候都更加强烈。想东想西一段时间之后，身边的Bernd已经睡着了，小心翼翼地靠近他，Marc把手搂上了他的腰，下巴轻轻放上他的肩膀，耳边Bernd的呼吸声让他觉得莫名的安心。 

 

早晨Marc睁开眼，那个一直占据他思绪的人就近在咫尺，温热的呼吸打在他的脸上，两个人的距离近到只要他再靠近一点点就能吻上Bernd的唇，如果可以，他真的希望可以一直这样静静看着他，永远待在他身边。

 

Bernd是被Marc叫醒的，看了眼Marc之后又不情愿地闭上了眼，带着早晨特有的沙哑嗓音问了句：“几点了？”

 

“刚刚7点。”

 

“这么早，我要再睡会儿。”Bernd说着就翻了个身继续睡。

 

看着赖床不起的Bernd，Marc突然想到了小时候，每天早上都是对方叫他起床，大多数时候他都耍赖不愿意起，在快迟到的时候才从床上爬起来，匆忙洗漱过后连早饭都来不及吃就跑出门，每次Bernd总会在家门口等着他把他的书包和早餐递给他。这种情况一直持续到他们中学毕业，大学之后情况有了些变化，Bernd会在他早上有课的时候负责叫醒他，即使自己早上没课也会早起做早餐，却不再等他一起出门。

 

虽然他们只差了三分钟，但跟Bernd比起来他的确像个小孩子，会动不动发脾气，会有时候很任性的只考虑自己的感受，会把别人的关心当做理所当然，这样的脾性都是从小被对方惯出来的。Bernd小时候生气的时候会说讨厌他，会找机会故意欺负他，但最关心他的人还是Bernd，每次在他被爸妈批评的时候护着他，事后把他拉到一边安慰他，跟别人冲突打架的时候，不管原因是什么都会冲上去帮他，他赌气发脾气的时候也由着他闹……

 

从回忆中回到现实Marc才突然意识到自己一直在微笑，看着床上再次睡着的人伸手轻轻推了推他的肩膀：“Bernd，我们要回家了，你回去再睡。”

 

“我昨天可是因为你熬到凌晨才睡，一早又被你吵醒，你这是虐待你知道吗？”

 

不意外地收到了Bernd不满的抱怨，Marc依旧脸上带着微笑讨好地开口：“我知道，但是看在我昨天胃疼一晚上现在还难受的份上，你就原谅我赶紧跟我回家好吗？”

 

认命起床洗漱之后，Bernd直接去了停车场坐进副驾驶补觉，等着去办出院手续的Marc。开车沿着熟悉的街道回家的路上，旁边的Bernd安静的睡着了，虽然Marc承认他不是个念旧的人，但那些回忆还是像洪水一样向他袭来，淹的他无法呼吸。

 

16岁的夏日午后，空气灼热而沉闷，他们像往常一样跳进summer house附近的海里游泳，想要摆脱炎热的天气带来的烦躁心情，在海里泡了一段时间之后，Bernd提前上了岸，躺在沙滩上休息。

 

等Marc终于愿意从水里出来的时候，看到的是毫无防备的躺在沙滩上休息的Bernd.午后的阳光打在他身上，让他的皮肤看起来泛着诱人的光泽，Marc盯着他随着呼吸不断起伏的胸口，觉得口舌干燥，拿起一边的水猛灌下去之后发现这种状况并没有改变多少。

 

Bernd感觉到有阴影落在了身上，旁边有人挨着他躺了下来，来自Marc身上熟悉的气息让他没在意的继续闭着眼睛享受着阳光的照射，他不知道的是身边的人一直在盯着他看，用着像是要把他看穿一样的灼热视线，越来越近的呼吸打在脸上痒痒的让他忍不住推了下Marc的肩膀：“Marc，别闹。”

 

下一秒Bernd能感觉到的就是Marc吻了他，唇上温热柔软的触感让他瞬间惊讶地睁开了眼睛，带着湿意的舌舔舐着他的唇尝试着想要探进去。伸手搂上他的后颈，Bernd夺回主动权把他的舌顶了回去，长驱直入的探入他的口腔，蹂躏着他的舌尖和唇瓣。

 

Bernd终于放开他的时候，Marc气息不稳的舔了下嘴角，转身跑回了家，跑动的时候带起微凉的风拂过他灼烧着的脸颊。

 

那个晚上他们都难以入眠。Marc是完全被那种接吻的美好感觉所刺激到，激动得睡不着。Bernd却是脑子里充满了担心，他一直知道自己对Marc多了分不应该有的情愫，却一直克制不了，这样下去总有一天他会真的想要完全占有那个人，可他真的不能那样。

 

one week old

Bernd出生后第一次睁开眼看到的人就是睡在他身边的Marc，或许从那个时候起，那个和他一起睡在婴儿室，睡觉时会拉着他手的人就已经毫无察觉地住进了他心里。

 

出生的第一周他们还是会像出生前那样睡觉的时候抱在一起，睡醒的时候盯着对方的眼睛，无意识地攥着对方的手，在刚刚来到这个世界缺乏安全感的时候，他已经知道去安慰身边的那个弟弟，似乎从那时起，对方就已经成为了他心里最重要的人。

 

ten monthes old

开始的那段时间， Marc总会睡到半夜醒来然后没理由的哭，Bernd每次被吵醒都会捏捏他的手安慰他，然后看着他哭完之后再次睡着，才又闭上眼睛。

 

那时候的Marc真的是个哭包，一有什么不满就开始哭，搞得爸妈每次都紧张的要死，生怕他下一秒一不高兴眼泪就下来了。

 

一年之后，一直到现在，Bernd都没有再见他哭过了，他还为此吐槽过Marc：你那几个月天天哭得要死要活的，肯定把眼泪哭干了。当然他并不清楚，Marc在他不知道的时候哭过不止一次，每次还都无一例外的是因为他。

 

four years old

那一年，他们开始分房间睡了。最开始的几周，爸妈讲完睡前故事离开后，Marc总会抱着枕头钻进他的被子里和他挤在一起睡，每次习惯性地在他唇上留下一个晚安吻。Bernd每次都无奈地默许Marc的行为，然后把他搂进怀里，下巴放上他的头顶。

 

那之后有几年的时间，他们虽然在不同的房间睡，Marc每次都会到他房间要一个晚安吻，然后再回自己房间，每次的晚安吻都被Marc吻在他唇上。

 

小时候一直没觉得有什么，后来，Bernd想起来的时候才觉得，那个时候爸妈的晚安吻一直都是吻在额头，只有Marc，不知道为什么一直都吻在他唇上，或许Marc对他的感情一直都是不一样的吧，只是他一直没有发现，直到16岁那个真正意义上的吻才让他真正的意识到。

 

 

Bernd第二天早上睡醒，洗漱完走到客厅发现只有Marc自己在家。

 

“早.”Marc看到Bernd之后，道了早安。

 

“爸妈呢？”Bernd给自己倒了一碗cereal，坐到了Marc对面。

 

“不知道，我睡醒的时候他们就已经出门了。”

 

两个人之后陷入了沉默，Marc低头吃着自己的早饭，努力想要忽略Bernd盯着他的视线，但并无什么成效。

 

 

nine years old

Bernd踢球的时候受伤了，看到那些血之后，Marc整个人呆住了，他就站在那里看着Bernd，然后被跑过去的队友给挤到一边，眼前只剩下那群慌乱的身影，那一刻，他脑海里一片空白，反应过来之后，才跟着去了医务室。

 

处理过伤口之后，Marc走过去抱住了Bernd，把脸埋进他的肩。Bernd伸手揉了一把他的头顶，告诉他自己没事，不用担心，心里想的却是到底为什么我受伤还要安慰你啊。

 

Marc开始觉得自己太依赖Bernd了，好像总是他在照顾自己，可事实是他们真的只是差了三分钟而已，为什么自己不能保护他呢？那之后，他学会了自己去处理问题，快速的成长了起来，虽然他还是无法改掉喜欢在Bernd面前耍赖撒娇的习惯。

 

 

“你有什么想说的吗？”Bernd突然开口，Marc握着勺子的手僵了一下，心跳快得让他觉得自己似乎下一秒就要因为心脏过负荷而休克过去。

 

抬头看了眼Bernd的表情，Marc忍不住咽了下口水，这件事情终于还是要有个结果了。

 

 

13 years old

那年暑假，Bernd谈恋爱了，所以本来是应该他们待在一起的时间，Marc却是一直都是自己一个人，或者是跟邻居家的孩子一起玩。

 

那个暑假，Marc真切的体会到了分离的感觉，他们不可能一直待在一起，总有一天他们会有不同的生活，交集也会越来越少，但似乎自己比想象中的更难接受这个现实。

 

 

 

“如果我说因为我昨天喝醉了，你信吗？”Marc其实自己也不信，他知道Bernd肯定不会接受这个理由的，但是他不知道该怎么说，他真的宁愿Bernd把那个事实说出来。

 

听到Marc的那句话，Bernd很想翻个白眼给他，最后还是忍住了，叹了口气之后开口：“从什么时候开始的？”

 

Marc很想说我他妈一直表现的那么明显，你难道真的是没有看出来吗？最后还是只说了句：“这不是重点，重点是我想知道你到底是怎么想？”

 

 

16 years old

那天之后，Marc注意到Bernd开始回避他的一些亲密行为，虽然Bernd表现的并不明显，他还是感受到了。

 

不知出于什么原因，那天傍晚之后，他们像约定好的一样都没有提到过那个吻，但的确有什么变得不一样了，Marc觉得他们应该心里都很清楚，他们再也回不到过去的状态了。

 

 

并没有想到Marc会突然间把话题转到他身上，Bernd皱了下眉头。那双眼睛里的直接和不顾一切，让他惊了一下，他知道Marc不愿意再有所回避了，那么真切的感情呈现在他面前的时候，原本想说的那些话，似乎变得有些可笑。

 

Bernd悲哀的发现，他在这个时候似乎还想说一些很混蛋的话，他听到自己说：“Marc，我们要考虑的不只有我们自己。”

 

果然他看到了Marc眼底的不满，他放下手里的勺子站了起来，双手撑在桌子上俯视着他：“Bernd Leno.”

 

很好，他真的生气了，Marc每次生气的时候，都会这样喊他。

 

“你他妈告诉我你到底想怎么样？你要是真的在乎那些什么责任、后果之类的，你他妈继续装作你不知道啊！”虽然没有看到他的表情，但从他的声音Bernd也能想象得到Marc有多情绪失控。

 

 

20 years old

Marc从医院开车到家之后，旁边的Bernd还在补觉，在大脑意识及时阻止他的行为之前，凑近吻了他。

 

心里有个声音告诉他：Marc，你真的彻底完了。

 

 

Bernd没有回答他歇斯底里的问话，而是站起身走到他旁边吻了他。

 

“sorry.”抱紧怀里的Marc，贴着他的耳边开口。

 

“你记得跟那个女人分手。”

 

Bernd忍不住翻了个白眼，虽然Marc根本看不到：“就因为你，我今天早上打电话分手的时候，被骂了一顿。现在可是圣诞节期间记得吗？你真的是会挑时间。”

 

听到Bernd的抱怨，Marc忍不住扯起嘴角笑了起来，心想：管她呢，我才不会有罪恶感呢。

在他依旧贪恋着对方身上的温度不愿离开时，Bernd放开了他，重新坐回到桌子前：“继续吃你的早餐吧。”

 

坐到Bernd的对面，Marc靠在椅背上，一脸不满又夹带着委屈地看着他。

 

注意到Marc的表情，Bernd露出了一个无奈地笑，很快在他因为不满而微微嘟起的唇上印下一个吻，然后拿起之前被他摔到桌子上的勺子递给他：“吃完早餐我们就可以去约会， 或者你更想继续呆在家里赌气。”

 

满意地看着Marc下一秒夺过他手里的勺子，Bernd伸手揉了把他早晨有些杂乱的金发。

 

 

晚饭之后，他们一起上了楼，Bernd在进卧室的下一秒被压在门上，来不及说什么，Marc的吻就已经夺走了他的呼吸。手滑向Marc的后腰把他拉近自己，Bernd回应他有些过于激烈地吻，横冲直撞地闯进来的舌急切地舔舐着他的口腔，霸道地缠住他的舌尖。

 

结束这个激烈的吻后，Marc把脸埋进了Bernd的肩，呼吸贴着他的皮肤开口：“I love you，Bernd.”

 

“I love you too，from we were still in mom's belly.”


	7. Untouchable Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 腰伤却不停撩拨Marc的Bernd；以及被男朋友撩却只能看不能吃的Marc.

Marc接到电话赶到医院的时候，Bernd刚好从医院出来。Bernd拉开车门坐进车里，在Marc还没来得及开口之前抱住了他：“我被那个医生扎了五针，我觉得再多一针我就要疼得直接打人了。”

 

“很严重吗？”Bernd声音里的痛苦让Marc更担心了，他搂紧怀里的人，轻吻着他的额角，希望能减轻他的痛苦。

 

“不算特别严重，这两周多休息就好了。不过是旧伤复发，大学期间那次腰伤好了之后，我一直没怎么注意过，时间长了，就出问题了。”

 

“还疼吗？”Marc小心地把手放上了Bernd的腰。

 

“超级疼。”Bernd从Marc怀里抬起头盯着他的眼睛，露出一个委屈的表情：“给我个吻安慰我一下吧。”

 

Bernd那个可怜兮兮的表情在这种情况下简直太犯规了，Marc眯起眼睛露出一个危险的表情，压低声音开口：“我警告你别撩我。”

 

感觉到腰上的手一瞬间的僵硬，Bernd心情很好地笑着在Marc唇上啄了一下：“回家吧。”

 

Marc收回放在Bernd腰上的手，发动了车子，不禁在心里深深叹了口气，他能预想到这段时间他的日子会过得有多痛苦。

 

 

感受到Bernd缠上来的身体之后，Marc一瞬间想推开他，但即使他的理智再怎么拒绝，身体还是很诚实地搂住了Bernd。一遍一遍的告诉自己冷静之后，Marc发现心理暗示不仅根本一点用都没有，还让情况变得更糟了；他越是拒绝去想，那些画面就越在脑海中挥之不去，再加上Bernd就在他怀里，熟悉的温度和触感简直快把他逼疯了，最后的结果就是他不可避免的起反应了，然后生无可恋地推开睡着的Bernd去浴室解决问题。从浴室出来之后，他吻了下Bernd的唇，然后毅然决然的决定睡客厅。

 

在做早饭的时候，Marc感觉到Bernd从后面抱住了他，在他后颈落下一吻之后，贴着他的耳朵用早晨有些沙哑的声音说：“Sorry，Babe.”

 

Marc瞬间觉得头皮发麻，手不可控制地抖了一下，那把声音简直性感的过分，他最受不了Bernd用那样的声音喊他Babe.

 

“好点了吗？”转身抱住身后的人，Marc把脸埋进了Bernd的肩，想到昨天晚上Bernd回家后紧皱的眉头和紧紧抓着他指尖泛白的手，他整个人担心的要死。

 

“好多了，你不用那么担心。”Bernd在Marc怀里讨好地蹭了蹭：“我之后会补偿你的。”

 

“既然你这么说了，就要知道我不会那么轻易放过你的。”

 

“我知道，饭做好了吗？我要饿死了。”

 

“马上就好了，去洗漱吧。”

 

“我简直爱死你了。”Bernd捧住Marc的脸吻了他之后，转身去了浴室，留下Marc在厨房里无奈的叹气，为什么他要这么苦逼啊，男朋友只能看却不能上，还要时不时被对方撩.

 

 

手机铃声响的时候，Bernd还在浴室，受不了噪音折磨的Marc拿起沙发上的手机接了起来：“Julian.”

 

听到不是Bernd的声音，Julian犹豫的问了句：“… Marc？”

 

“嗯，Bernd在浴室，你有什么事吗？”

 

“哦..之前说好一起去旅行的，我想问一下，这周可以吗？”

 

“恐怕不行。”Marc看着Bernd擦着头发从浴室出来之后询问的眼神，用口型告诉他：‘Julian.’

 

“发生了什么事情吗？”Julian不知道到底发生了什么，如果知道他绝对不会问的。

 

“Bernd昨天旧伤复发了，最近要在家休息。”

 

听到Marc的话，Julian一瞬间就想歪了，他是知道Bernd的腰伤的，所以他毫不犹豫的说了句：“Marc，你们还是节制点吧。”

 

“我必须要说，不是你想的那样。”Marc一脸尴尬的跟Julian解释，虽然他知道Julian肯定是不会听的：“真不是我的错。”

 

“哈哈哈。”看着Marc一脸尴尬的样子，Bernd忍不住笑出了声，下一秒一个抱枕就飞了过来，Marc一脸生气地看着他。

 

“那你最近岂不是很苦逼啊。”Julian明显很努力憋着笑说了这句话，后来就放弃了努力：“哈哈哈。”

 

“你还有想说的吗？”Marc咬牙切齿地问着Julian，他现在想一拳打在他脸上。

 

“没有了，哈哈，拜拜。”

 

看着简直要气炸的Marc，Bernd笑着走近他：“it’s your fault for being this amazingly hot.”

 

“Bernd..”Marc紧紧盯着Bernd的眼睛：“我说了别撩我。”

 

“two weeks，Mr.”Bernd说完去了厨房，他还是不要当着Marc的面笑了，真的激怒他就不好玩了。

 

Bernd推门进来就被Marc压在门板上吻了起来，舌头撬开他的牙齿横冲直撞地闯进来。在终于结束了那个难舍难分的吻之后，Bernd舔了一下唇上被咬破的伤口：“你不能温柔点吗？”

 

“今天不能。”Marc说完再次吻上了Bernd.

 

憋了两周的欲望，再加上时不时被调戏勾引却不能上的愤怒让Marc根本就冷静不了，所以就算最后Bernd求饶，他也没放过他，直到做到他满意为止。


	8. better together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 德国通过同性法案那几天写的狮诺婚礼.

誓词来自两首歌：[better together]--jack johnson [marry me]--train

\------- 

对于Marc来说，他永远不可能成为一个morning person。如果没有咖啡的话，他大概是没办法早起还同时保持头脑清醒，而大多数的情况下，他并不愿意早起。

 

“Marc..Marc…babe”

 

Bernd颇有些无奈的看着翻身过去继续睡的Marc，不意外的听到了来自对方的一句：“再给我一分钟。”

 

事实是对于Marc来说的一分钟，差不多就是一个小时。

 

“咖啡？”

 

“latte..love u.”

 

通常情况下的早晨都是这个样子的，当然，就算是今天这样的日子，也没有什么改变。

 

Bernd泡完咖啡，准备回浴室洗漱，顺便再次尝试叫醒Marc。

 

“Marc，我们不能在婚礼上迟到。”

 

“这是我们的婚礼，他们会等我们的。”Bernd听完忍不住翻了个白眼，但好像他也没有什么能反驳的。

 

Bernd的第二次尝试，失败。

 

放弃了再次尝试的Bernd在打领带时听到了来自背后带着戏谑的声音：“你穿西装的样子让人想扒光。”

 

Bernd转身之后果然在Marc眼里看到了情欲的颜色。

 

“所以，你想快速来一发？”Bernd靠在墙上饶有兴趣地看着Marc。

 

Marc走过去，扯住了Bernd刚刚打好的领带，就势吻了上去，舌头撬开Bernd的牙齿，探入了对方的口腔，右腿也得寸进尺的挤进了Bernd的双腿。Bernd在Marc准备拉出他衬衣下摆的时候，拉开了他，开玩笑，他不可能因为一个玩笑就真的决定在婚礼上迟到。

 

“我们不去参加婚礼怎么样？”Marc明显一脸意犹未尽的看着Bernd。

 

“大家会觉得我们出什么意外了，等他们推门的时候，我们正在床上做爱，那就是porn现场了。”

 

Marc想想那个场面，不自觉的皱起了眉，那可能是他至今听说过最尴尬和诡异的事情了。

 

Bernd在Marc放开他走向浴室的时候，伸手拍了下他的后腰：“你快去洗漱，我们真的要迟到了。”

 

 

Marc拉开车门坐进了车里，Bernd看着他手里的吐司，皱了皱眉，最后还是什么都没说的发动了车子。

 

Marc当然没有错过Bernd的表情，这样的的时刻他经历过很多次了：“我知道你讨厌我在车里吃东西，但是你必须要在它和迟到当中选一个，当然我知道你不会选后者的。”

 

通常情况下，Bernd每次都完全无话可说，所以他总是伸手把Marc的发型揉乱来发泄一下自己的郁闷，这也是为什么车里会有hair spray的原因。但是看着Marc一头的发胶，Bernd决定还是算了。

 

“真没想到我们会有今天，还记得我们第一次见面吗？”

 

“你已经到了怀念过去的年纪了吗？”Bernd忍不住笑了起来。

 

“只是有些感慨。”

 

 

至于他们第一次见面的场面是什么样的。

 

Marc在请假两周回球场的时候发现教练在那期间任命的临时队长是新来的转校生，而且那个人的能力足以撼动他队长的地位。

 

如果是像平时踢足球他们大概也不会有那么大的冲突，巧的是他们那天的训练项目是橄榄球。在橄榄球这种很难避免激烈冲撞的运动中，冲突也很难避免，双方再有两个互相看不顺眼的对位球员，就更加让状况变得复杂了。最后的结果是，他们在发生冲突的情况下，扭打在了一起，双双被教练禁赛了。

 

因为这次的冲突，那之后他们对待对方的态度却意外的缓和了不少，后来他们就在一起了。虽然有些不可思议，但爱情本来就是很难说清的。

 

“Bernd.” Marc读出了拿在手里的誓词：“There's no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard.No song that I could sing but I can try for your heart.Our dreams and they are made out of real things.Like a shoebox of photographs with sepia-toned loving. Love is the answer, at least for most of the questions in my heart.Why are we here? and where do we go? and how come it's so hard?It's not always easy and sometimes life can be deceiving.I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together”。

 

“Marc，forever can never be long enough for me. To feel like I've had long enough with you. Forget the world now, we won't let them see.But there's one thing left to do now that the weight has lifted.Love has surely shifted my way. Marry me.Today and every day.”

 

Bernd的誓词结束后他们互相交换了戒指，在大家的欢呼声和掌声中亲吻了对方。

 

婚礼后的party上，他们抱着彼此，随着音乐慢慢挪动着脚步。

 

“到目前为止，一切都完美。”

 

“你知道吗？我们念完誓词之后，所有人都在哭，我第一次见这样的场景。”Bernd有点被那样的场景惊到了。

 

“你也哭了？”

 

“我能感觉到泪水在眼眶里，当你念誓词的时候，但是我控制住了。”

 

“今天的一切有种不真实感。”

 

Bernd抱紧了Marc：“现在呢？有没有真实一点？”

 

“我能感觉到你是真实的。”Marc侧过头吻了Bernd的耳后：“我爱你。”

 

“我也爱你。”

 

“去切蛋糕吧。”

 

“再抱一会儿。”

 

“好。”


	9. after the match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc输了主场比赛后的phone sex.

终场哨声响起后，比分停留在了3-1，对Marc来说主场输球的感觉真的不太好受，像是在伤口上被撒了把盐。

 

回到家，甩上门之后，Marc拿出了被自己丢在包里，从比赛结束就一直被无视的手机，扑到了沙发上。通常在输了比赛之后，他完全没有和别人打电话的心情，除非那个人是Bernd，只有Bernd能理解他的心情，也只有从Bernd那里他才能听到他想要的安慰。

 

看到来自Bernd的未接电话，Marc就知道他一定看了刚才的那场比赛。通常情况下，每次输了比赛他都会给Bernd打电话求安慰，Bernd先打过来的情况很少，而每次Bernd先打给他都是因为他看了自己刚刚结束的那场比赛。

 

“Marc..Are you feeling okay？”Bernd的声音透着担心，他知道那种主场输球的感觉，更何况Marc面对的是跟皇马的超级杯。

 

听到Bernd的声音，Marc情绪低落的叹了口气后开口：“Not at all.”

 

“Babe，You definitely don’t need to blame yourself that hard.”

 

“We lost the home game ，Bernd，with the score of 1-3！！”

 

“I know what’s feels like..But that’s because of the whole team，not just you，Marc.”果然还是Bernd担心的那样，每次被对方多次进球输掉比赛，Marc都会觉得是因为他表现得不好。

 

“I know..”

 

"And you did well today,by the way. "

 

"People don't think that like you."Marc露出了苦笑。

 

"That is why they don't actually know what a great goalkeeper is gonna like. And that's why you love me."

 

"More than just that."Marc终于露出了微笑。

 

"you're smiling.It works."

 

"Did you miss me?"

 

"I miss your body so much，Babe."Bernd带着致命诱惑的声音传了过来。

 

Marc听到那句话觉得头皮发麻，主动勾引他的Bernd真的不多见，但每次都能给他巨大的震撼，他现在真想直接把Bernd按到床上，好好教训一顿。

 

"You want a phone sex?"Marc压低了声音回应着Bernd的挑逗。

 

"Abso-fucking-lutely. I'm hard as hell right now."

 

"What are you wearing?"Marc说着走向了卧室，接着听到了让他更加心跳加速的话。

 

"Nothing but my CK boxer."

 

"In the bed?"

 

"In the bed."Bernd把手伸向了下身需要被安慰的勃起,想象着是Marc的手覆在上面，轻轻地隔着boxer抚慰着自己的欲望。

 

Marc低笑了一声，想象着Bernd现在可能有的样子，他觉得全身的血液都涌向了下半身。只是听到对方的声音说着那样的话，他就已经起反应了。

 

"Get your hands off your dick. "Marc用带着危险气息的声音命令着Bernd.

 

Bernd拿开了自己放在勃起上的手，带着委屈意味的开口:"So cruel."

 

"Babe, show me what i' ve been missing. "Marc无视了Bernd的抱怨，他故意勾引自己，当然不能这么轻易就让他享受完，然后留他自己一个人只能看不能吃，多憋屈啊。他现在已经不仅仅满足于只听着Bernd的声音了，他想要亲眼看见他到底错过了什么样的景象。

 

"Wait a second." Bernd打开了笔记本电脑，开始了和Marc的视频通话。

 

Marc在Bernd出现在电脑屏幕上的瞬间觉得今天收到的惊喜让他有点大脑缺氧。Bernd的金发因为刚洗过澡没有用发胶固定，刘海随意的散落在他的额前，有些微卷的金发让他看起来显得有些跟平时不同，高冷的表情在卷发的映衬下意外的变得有些可爱。

 

由于Bernd把电脑放到了腿上，Marc只能看到他的上半身，但这也足够让他血脉喷张。Bernd的皮肤由于刚洗完澡透着微微的粉色，他的视线从Bernd的眼睛开始往下，在漂亮的锁骨多停留了两秒后滑向了他的乳头，如果Bernd现在在他身边，他绝对要把他们含在嘴里用牙齿轻轻地啃咬，Bernd总是会受不了这样的挑拨发出难耐的呻吟。

 

"Enjoy what you see?" Bernd看着屏幕上Marc染上情欲的眼睛露出了一个得逞的笑。

 

"Not enough, i wanna see your whole body."

 

Marc解开了自己牛仔裤的扣子，拉下拉链，把手伸进了boxer。Bernd露出了一个充满了诱惑力的笑容，然后把电脑放到了距离床很近的桌子上。Marc看着他脱掉了boxer，已经勃起的阴茎毫无保留的呈现在他眼前的屏幕上。

 

"God damn it.. you're so fucking hot.. You can give yourself a hand job，i' ll definitely enjoy that hot view."

 

Bernd重新坐回了床上，依旧穿着整齐的Marc让他有些不满:"It's not fair. Get yourself naked, Marc."

 

Marc看着已经开始自慰的Bernd, 无奈的笑了起来，站起来脱掉了自己的T-shirt，牛仔裤和boxer，再次把手伸向了自己的勃起.

 

"Those Abs are so sexy. I probably would give your a blow job if you're here."

 

"I need a real fuck, not just a blow job."

 

"I'll make it up to you at international break. I promise."

 

Bernd的喘息渐渐变成了呻吟，和Marc的交织在一起。Bernd自慰的画面比Marc想象中的还要色情，汗湿的刘海，因为情欲有些迷离的眼神，微张的唇，有着明显起伏的胸膛，那样的Bernd让Marc异常着迷，这也是他喜欢做爱时候看着Bernd的脸的原因。

 

"I'M CUMMING!! FUCK.." Bernd扬起了头，加快了手上的速度，他快要迎来高潮了。

 

"CUM FOR ME BABY. "前液从Bernd的阴茎顶端流出的画面刺激着Marc的神经，Bernd清晰的呻吟声也带动着他的情绪。

 

"Marc...Marc...Ah!!!"Bernd不断喊着Marc的名字，直到他攀上高潮，乳白色的精液不断从顶端喷出。

 

眼前的景象让Marc也很快释放了出来。令他没想到的是Bernd用手指沾了一些腹肌上的精液，伸出舌头舔干净了手指上的白浊。

 

"Babe, you're killing me!" Marc的声音带着高潮后特有的沙哑，Bernd那个动作简直是在犯罪，他国家队集训的时候一定不会轻易放过Bernd。

 

"THAT'S SO DAMN HOT!" Bernd露出了微笑。

 

"I'm gonna go." Marc觉得再这样下去，他就忍不住直接跑到勒沃库森去了。

 

"Good night, love you.."

 

"Good night."


	10. ❤..我的冷cp发糖了，简直不能更激动..^ W ^（论坛体）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一张图的脑补..

DFB交流论坛 >> 灌水区

 

【狮糯】❤..我的冷cp发糖了，简直不能更激动..^ W ^

 

#1L

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，真的好激动，我的冷cp发糖了..

下面放图：

你们自行感受一下，真的第一次见糯糯这么软萌，这明显就是在求抱抱啊…他们真的太有爱了，我现在整个人炸成一朵烟花~我先去楼下跑个圈~~

 

# 2L

沙发？ 好奇点进来，没想到还有人萌这种冷到北极的cp. 楼主我很佩服你的勇气~ Ps：他们还挺有爱的。

 

# 3L

WTF！！！！！！是我眼花了吗？？真不敢相信我看到了什么，这个世界太疯狂 了，他们昨天不是下面这样的吗？

 

看图：

这这这！！！大写加粗的冷漠啊！！！我感觉我一定是走错了片场..

 

# 4L

哎呦喂~经楼上这么一说，好像有点意思啊.. 有没有知情人士愿意来扒一扒说一下他们之间到底发生了什么？?

 

# 5L

他们不是关系一直是3L那样的吗？这段时间媒体不是还说他们关系紧张吗？？？？？这啪啪啪啪打脸啊… 难道我看的是假新闻？？？？？

 

# 6L

我不知道为什么有种这个帖子要火的预感..

 

# 7L

我回来了，先说一下，我是这对的cp粉是有原因的.. 我之前去现场看过U21的赛前训练，在此之前我也觉得他们就像媒体说的那样，恨不得看见对方就像打一架。但是训练的时候不是那个画风啊，他们两个在一起还有说有笑的，所以那时候我就觉得他们之间一定有什么猫腻··

 

#8L

楼主这么一说，我觉得他们之间一定有什么不可告人的秘密..

 

#9L

我有个大胆的想法..他们会不会在一起了，平时的冷漠都是装给我们看的？？？？？？

 

#10L

楼上你的想法确实很大胆，不过好像还挺有道理的..

 

#11L

有没有亲眼见证了1L那张图的小伙伴？？？？？快点出现说一说当时都发生了什么啊？？？？？？

 

#12L

楼主我觉得你这篇帖子投错区了，应该投到隔壁扒狗男男区~~

 

#13L

楼上+1

 

#14L

+10086 隔壁有很多大神，应该知道些什么。

 

#15L

+136xxxxxxxx

 

#16L

+身份证号 我们要不要把他们@过来？？？？

 

#17L

抱歉破坏队形，但是真的有扒狗男男区吗？？？？？？

 

#18L

楼上一看就是新人，扒狗男男区可是论坛最红的一个区!! 我试试@一下隔壁对U21很有了解的的大神，看他们知不知道什么！！ @慕尼黑1860死忠粉 @Julian，我才是哥哥

 

#19L

哈哈哈哈哈哈。。。大神的id看起来很有故事啊..有没有人来扒一下Julian,我才是哥哥这个ID背后的故事????？

 

#20L

楼上，大神之前有解释过，是因为Julian明明比他小了7个月，却总是一副哥哥样子的把他当小孩子对待..

 

#21L

这个ID也太傲娇了吧...哈哈哈哈哈哈。。。。

 

#22L

看来大神跟那个Julian也有一段故事啊..

 

#23L

大神的帖子

点进去，几乎所有你想知道的大神和Julian的事情里面都有… 不用谢我~~

 

#24L

楼上你就是小天使！！！

 

#25L< Julian，我才是哥哥>

他们也是挺能折腾的啊，佩服的五体投地！！...那次他们采访完之后不是还一起吃饭去了吗..真不知道装个什么劲.. 情报来源@真想一把火烧了那对狗男男

 

#26L

大师球..

 

#27L

开扒了，开扒了… 我已经准备好爆米花了，希望这次的戏足够好看.. 无比期待….

 

#28L

天呐….还真让9L猜到了，他们不和是装的啊!!!!!! 不会也刚好他们在一起了吧！！！！！！！

 

#29L<慕尼黑1860死忠粉>

@Julian，我才是哥哥 你能不能快点从卫生间里出来，我还要用，都进去一个小时了，别刷论坛了..

 

#30L

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！ 两个大神住一起吗？？？？？？

 

#31L

楼上不要惊奇，他们也是一对，最近他们一起去旅行了 @慕尼黑1860死忠粉 就是Julian，想知道更多点23L那个链接..

 

#32L

 

我去！！搞半天那是个秀恩爱的ID啊！！！！！！ 真是来扒别人还顺便自己秀一脸，厉害了！！！

 

#33L< Julian，我才是哥哥

吓我一跳！！@慕尼黑1860死忠粉 你别敲门了，我现在就出去..

 

#34L

鄙视楼上这种秀恩爱的行为..但是，请不要停… 居然想看他们秀恩爱，我一定是疯了！！！！

 

#35L

楼上我们一样!! 我应该也是疯了！！！

 

#36L <慕尼黑1860死忠粉>

既然来了，我就接着@Julian，我才是哥哥 刚才说的继续吧..

@真想一把火烧了那对狗男男 是U21队里的工作人员，经常混隔壁的应该知道.. 那天采访之后他们就一起吃饭去了，也不知道在媒体面前装个什么劲..

据@Julian No.19 透露，他们私下也有见面，所以他们就是作..

 

#37L

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，没想到是这样啊…谢谢@慕尼黑1860死忠粉 和 @Julian，我才是哥哥 .. 萌他们真是心累…总被捅刀…. 我这是虐自己啊……

 

#38L

哎…心疼楼主.. 萌这样别扭的cp也真是苦

 

#39L<真想一把火烧了那对狗男男>

我来说一下1L那个图的现场…简直能气死我!!

当时门将和大家分开单独训练，我离他们挺近的，Bernd在拉伸，然后Marc就抱着球过去了，也不知道他们说了什么，笑的一脸开心，然后Bernd就突然把手伸向了Marc，接着就是1L你们看到的那样了…

接着居然还有后续，Bernd站起来之后，Marc就凑过去继续聊，然后我看见Marc拍了一下Bernd的腰….

不知道Marc到底说了什么，Bernd听了之后翻了个白眼，然后他们就开始训练了…. 当时我真是想一把火烧了他们，装什么装，明明就没有关系很僵，还总是装得他们不熟的样子,简直气死人…

 

#40L

感受到楼上的大神深深地愤怒和怨念..

 

#41L

没想到还有这样的发展啊….这戏是挺精彩的… 呼唤11L的小伙伴，39L有你要的现场解说..

 

#42L

他们两个这样愚弄大众真的好吗？？？？有意思吗？？？？？啊？？!!!!!

 

#43L

难道这是他们特殊的秀恩爱方式吗？？？？？？不懂…不过我看到了这对 cp的希望… 只是那些糖我们看不见，哭死…….

 

#44L

他们也是厉害了…刀都捅给别人，糖都自己留着!!

 

#45L

我不要萌这对，对cp粉太不友好了..

 

#46L

没想到戏就这么结束了，还扯出了一个骗局，看来以后不能相信媒体关于他们的报道了，误导人..

 

#47L

媒体居然被他们给耍了..

 

#48L

大家散了吧….我先哭会儿。。

 

\----------------------------------------

后记之他们在球场上到底说了什么

 

Marc靠近了正在拉伸的Bernd：“我今天不会放过你了。”

 

Bernd抬起头看着Marc：“你一定要现在说吗？”

 

“这关系到我能不能好好训练。”

 

“跟你训练有什么关系？”

 

“如果你拒绝了我，那我肯定训练的时候都在想那件事，就不能专心训练了。”

 

“呵..”Bernd忍不住冷哼了一声：“说得好像我答应你，你就能专心训练一样。”

 

“你到底答不答应？”

 

Bernd笑了起来，把胳膊伸向了Marc：“答应你可以了吧，你把球给我，要去训练了。”

 

Marc弯下腰把球递了过去，然后等Bernd站起来之后又凑了过去：“你刚才就像个求抱抱的小孩子一样。”

 

“Marc！”

 

Marc拍了下Bernd的腰：“别忘了晚上在床上等着我。”

 

Bernd翻了个白眼：“先好好训练吧。”


	11. power outage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 停电的小段子.

"我去不了勒沃库森了。"电话那端Marc的声音带着失落。

 

"今天是情人节。"Bernd的声音听起来有些沮丧。

 

"我知道。你知道我一定会去找你的，如果我可以的话。"

 

"我想你了。"

 

"我也想你。"

 

"我希望你能在这儿。"

 

"我知道，我会补偿你的。"

 

"你保证?"

 

"我保证，我要挂了.."

 

"好吧.."

 

"我爱你。"

 

"WTF!!!"

 

听到Bernd的咒骂，Marc的心情异常复杂，这他妈的是什么意思啊?于是他有些犹豫的问了句:"怎么了?"

 

"突然停电了..什么情况?"

 

"跳闸了?"

 

"等等，我去看看......fuck，水也停了，看来我今天要去酒店睡了。"

 

这个情况太突然了，Marc一时间不知道该怎么反应，只能无奈的开口:"Bernd，我已经到你家门口了。"

 

"什么!!"

 

听到钥匙开门的声音，Bernd整个人都不好了。

 

"Bernd?"Marc关上门，开始往客厅走:"你在哪儿?"

 

"你站在那儿就行了，我马上就过去。"Bernd拿了手机，钥匙，钱包和充电器之后就去了客厅。

 

Marc站在客厅有些不知所措，他无意识的用手指把玩着手里的钥匙扣，直到Bernd走过来抱住了他。

 

"你又骗我。"Bernd有些无奈的开口。

 

Marc把脸埋进Bernd的肩，忍不住笑出声:"哈哈哈，你确定我这叫骗?最多算是个恶作剧。"

 

"所以我们现在是要去酒店吗?"

 

"去我家吧，一起去酒店明天的体育版头条就是我们出柜的新闻了。"

 

"那你把车钥匙给我，我开车。你今天就应该在家呆着。"

 

Marc把车钥匙递给了Bernd，声音里透着笑意:"我又不知道你家会停电，而且，你不是想见我吗?"

 

"走吧，我们或许还能在12点之前到你家。"

 

等他们到Marc家的时候，已经是凌晨过了12点半了，Bernd进了门，直接扑向了卧室的床。

 

Marc跟过去，站在床边看着他:"你还真会找地方。"

 

"你确定你还要在那儿站着吗?"Bernd看着Marc,扯出一个smirk。


	12. Here With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 联合会杯的贺文.
> 
> Smash or pass是youtube很红的一个游戏，规则是说一个人名，选择是上了他/她，还是pass掉..
> 
> 这首歌的歌词我觉得很适合他们.

’BGM:here with you –jake nauta

\-------------------

联合会杯对于Bernd来说意味着他要再次见到Marc，要和他一起训练，也意味着他又要经历那种bittersweet的感觉。

 

他其实不知道该怎么去形容现在和Marc之间的关系，真的很难用一个确切的词去定义那种微妙的关系。

 

U19时期的他们确实可以被定义为竞争对手。年少轻狂的他们在那个时期都或多或少的会介意身边有一个和自己总是处在竞争状态的人，现在想想，他在半夜打电话根本就不是他们打架的理由，在那个做事几乎不去顾忌后果的年纪，不需要任何理由他们就可以打起来，而半夜打电话吵到对方休息只不过是给打架找的一个看似正当、有理的借口，说到底，他们只是看对方不顺眼，也仅此而已。

 

U21时期他们一直在有意或无意的避免和对方的近距离接触，而在那个时候，媒体对于他们的报道和对比也愈演愈烈，似乎在大家眼里他们依旧像U19时那样，一点小事都可以打起来。

 

其实那个时候他们已经不仅仅是竞争对手了吧，虽然他们依旧会在距离对方很近时表现的一脸冷漠，打FIFA坐一起时也极力避免和对方的眼神交流。

 

他在那段时间总是会无意间感觉到Marc看过来的视线，等他看回去的时候，Marc就会收回视线，其实他也会做相同的事情，他们确实在用自己有些别扭的方式关注着对方。那个时候，他已经习惯了Marc的存在，如果没有Marc的话，他大概也不会很高兴吧。

 

他们同岁，踢着同样的位置，在同一个国家队，面对着几乎是同样的状况，所以对于一些事情的认知会有相似的部分，如果不是因为他们的位置是竞争异常激烈的门将，或许他们会有很多事情可以和对方分享，会有很多事情让他们在对方那里找到认同感，所经历的负面情绪也会一起排解掉，陪伴着对方一起成长。

 

那个时候的他们不知道该怎么迈出第一步主动和对方接近，他们都不想为U19的那件事情道歉，或许他们也没觉得自己有做错什么，他们都在等着对方去打破那个尴尬的状况，默默观察着对方，却谁都没有行动。

 

在一次U21比赛的球员通道，他走过去和Marc击掌，感受到对方落在他身上的视线，他或许是想说些鼓励的话，比如这场好好踢之类的，但不知出于什么原因，他最终还是没说出口。

 

进入成人队之后，他们就再也无法避免和对方的交流。那种情况下，他们才开始真正的去了解对方，而他们之间的关系似乎也开始变得越来越复杂起来。

 

开始的那段时间他们还是会避免门将训练外的交谈，时间长了之后他们才开始会聊一些训练外的话题，这种转变具体是怎么开始的，他在那个时候在想些什么，Bernd已经记不清了，或许是他们其中一个人开了个什么玩笑吧。

 

那之后他们可以称得上是朋友吧，但有什么东西渐渐开始变得不一样了，他们对对方的关注度超出了应该有的程度。

 

很多的时候，他自己都没意识到他看着Marc的眼神多了一种说不清的情愫。当他看到那些照片时才意识到这一点，这让他有些不知所措。

 

那段时间Bernd会去避免过多的关注Marc，但Marc似乎是从来都不会或者不想去掩饰，这让他很头疼。

 

每次Marc靠近的时候他都会很矛盾，每次他都想逃离，但最后却依然任由对方靠近。他们从来没去讨论过这个问题，或许他们不知道这意味着什么，只是凭借着本能任由那种情感发酵变得越来越一发不可收，或许他们心里都清楚，只是不知道该怎么去处理，一方面想要更进一步，一方面又觉得不能那么做。。

 

那次比赛暂停Marc靠过来的时候，他本能的搂住了对方，那一刻他的心跳处在一个很高的频率，或许是贪恋那种感觉，他在那一刻并不想放手，所以当Marc靠在他肩上的时候，他也任由他那么做了。

 

那之后一直到现在他一直都在有意的去回避Marc的眼神，然而即使一方面他在思想上不想去承认他喜欢上了Marc，一方面他又找不到可以否定这一点的理由。

 

关于那个采访，他不知道该怎么表达对Marc的看法，他只是用很官方的话应付掉了。他其实很担心如果自己没有故意用那么官方的说法，而是有个人情感在里面，他就一定会把自己的那种心情说出来。

 

联合会杯期间他们也处于这样的状态，后来的比赛他坐在替补席上会全程盯着Marc，那个时候他才发现自己已经无法再回避喜欢Marc这个事实了。

 

 

决赛前的晚上他去找了Marc。

 

当他真正想要谈论这件事情的时候，Bernd觉得这似乎并没有想象中的那么难：“Marc，我们需要谈谈。”

 

“明天是决赛，我现在并不想谈论这个。”Marc还是让了个位置让Bernd进来，虽然他现在没有心情去讨论关于他们的关系这件事，Bernd一直都在逃避，如果他是想挑明了拒绝他，现在真的不是时候，他不想让自己在比赛前受到私人关系方面的影响。

“我喜欢你。”Bernd盯着Marc的眼睛，看到了对方一瞬间的惊讶。

 

Bernd的话有些出乎Marc的预料，他不知道该怎么反应，这么直直的看着对方的眼睛让他突然间紧张起来，最后还是露出了微笑：“我还以为你永远都不会承认这一点。”

 

“你明天加油。”

 

“你不会是因为比赛才这么说的吧？”

 

Bernd忍不住翻了个白眼：“我有那么无聊吗？”

 

Marc走过去吻了Bernd。

 

决赛很快就结束了，他们赢了，这一切都好的过分。Bernd在赛后拥抱了Marc，听到了对方在他耳边说的我爱你。

 

站在领奖台上的Marc目光一直在黏着Bernd，他终于得到了自己想要的，冠军和Bernd，一样都没少。

 

赛后的记者发布会，看着闯进来的队友，Marc笑的一脸无奈，他在某一瞬间对上了Bernd的视线，或许现场其他的人并没有注意到，但他看到了那双眼睛里和他一样的情绪。

 

门将组拍照的时候，Bernd把手搭在了Marc肩上，Marc愣了一下之后把手轻轻放到了Bernd腰上，他其实还是会有些担心Bernd会介意在除了队友还有其他人在的场合和他有这样的亲密接触，那一刻，他很开心的笑了。

 

更衣室里的狂欢是掀翻屋顶式的，当摄像团队回去的时候，大家都还high的停不下来，不知道是从谁开始，后来大家纷纷加入了smash or pass游戏的行列..

 

Marc后来抱住Bernd问了句：“smash or pass？”

 

“你的话，smash.”说完这句话后，Bernd感觉到Marc的手移到了自己的臀部。

 

“Marc？”

 

“我可以今天晚上换到你房间去睡吗？”

 

“如果我室友同意的话，我没意见。”

 

“那你今天绝对跑不了。”

 

Bernd笑着吻了Marc。

 

\--------------------------------------------

Lyric：

Part of me wants to love you

Part of me knows I can't

A part of me is trying

But part of me isn't there

I don't want to hurt you

But I know I will

A part of me wonders if you'll love me still

Part of me runs to you, 

A part of me falls behind.

A part of me tries to turn back At the finish line

No, I don't want to fail you

But I know I will.

A part of me wonders why you love me still.

Coz this time it's forever

I know more than ever

That I got it right

And sweet dreams tell me nothing

I need hope in something

And I found it right here with you

Part of me wants to follow

A part of me is letting go

A part of me is still hiding

A part of me you don't know

No, I don't want to give up, I just know I will

A part of me wonders how you love me still

Coz I know what it takes to love me still.

Coz this time it's forever

I know more than ever

That I got it right

And sweet dreams tell me nothing

I need hope in something

And I found it right.

Right here with you,

Right here with you, 

Right here with you, 

Right here with you,

I've found it right here with you.

Coz this time it's forever

I know more than ever

That I got it right here with you


	13. photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键词：初见 巴黎 跟踪狂

Marc把车停在了书店的对面，他在昨天下午收到了莎士比亚书店的通知。之前预定的书已经到了，所以他决定周末过来取书，正好去其他区转转。

 

书店门口一如既往地有很多游客在拍照，他经常会在这里订书，所以跟这里的店员已经很熟了。

 

“上午好，Marc.”在Marc进门的那一刻，店员就跟他打了招呼。

 

“上午好。”

 

“这是你预定的书，我们最近又上了新书，你可以看看有没有感兴趣的。”店员特别提醒Marc他们有新书上架了。

 

“谢谢。”

 

通常在这个时间点放新书的书架前基本是没有人的，早上来书店的人大多都是游客，而他们来到这里很大程度上是为了能够找到一本值得收藏的旧书。Marc在靠近书架的时候发现已经有人在选书了，从窗户透过的阳光打在他身上，耀眼的金发和高挑的身材吸引了Marc的目光，他鬼使神差地从背包里掏出相机记录下了这个在他眼里美好的过分的画面。

 

Marc放下相机的那一刻，那个男人正好转身去付款，或许是注意到Marc一直在看着他，男人在经过Marc时，给了他一个微笑。Marc在他转身的那一刻，冷汗都出来了，异常担心他是不是偷拍被发现了，但从对方的反应来看，应该只是把他当成了游客。

 

Marc在男人走出书店之后也离开了书店。Marc坐进车里看着那个人打了辆出租车，虽然觉得跟踪别人的行为有些诡异，他还是发动车子跟了上去。

 

按照Marc之前的猜测，那个人应该是住在巴黎的。从书店出来之后Marc跟着他去了艺术桥、协和广场、塞纳河和凯旋门，虽然他所去的地方却都是那些游客居多的景点，但他错过了卢浮宫，如果他是游客是绝对不会错过卢浮宫的，所以他一定是住在巴黎的。

 

Marc觉得他可能是疯了，居然跟踪一个只见过一面的陌生人，还拿着相机偷拍了一路，他从来不知道自己还有这个癖好，当他跟着那个人离开凯旋门的时候，已经是下午6点钟了，他接着跟去了香榭丽舍大街。无论是哪个时间点，这里都是巴黎人流量最高的地方，所以Marc理所当然的很快就把人跟丢了。

 

“fuck..”Marc在找不到人的那一刻脱口而出一句咒骂，他开始后悔他没有早一点去搭讪，现在只能祈祷那个人也是书店的常客，说不定他还有可能再见到对方。

 

Marc最后进了一家咖啡店，坐在靠窗的位置点了咖啡，翻看着相机里的照片。几分钟后他感觉到有人坐到了他对面，等他抬起头的时候，整个人都不知道该怎么反应了，他是该先打招呼呢还是先道歉呢，但是他什么也没能说出来，对方就开口了。

 

“我能看看你拍的照片吗？”Bernd点了咖啡之后看向了Marc。

 

Marc把相机递了过去，紧张的开口：“对不起，我会删掉的…如果你介意的话…”

 

“拍的不错，你是个摄影师？”

 

“摄影只是业余爱好。我真的不是有意跟踪你的，我…我…”Marc虽然很想解释自己诡异的跟踪行径，但是他真的想不出来有什么正当的理由，上帝啊，他到底该怎么解释他真的不是个跟踪狂啊.

 

“你真的不像个跟踪狂，而且你从一开始就暴露了。”对面的男人露出了微笑。

 

“呃…”shit，他现在该怎么办?

 

“Bernd Leno.”Bernd伸出了右手。

 

“Marc-André Ter Stegen.”Marc握住了Bernd伸出的手：“所以我在书店偷拍你你是知道的？”

 

“不知道，我以为你是个见到什么都拍照的游客，毕竟除了游客基本不会有人会在书店拿着相机。”

 

“我住在蒙马特区，你在哪个区？”

 

“我也在蒙马特区，你是怎么知道我住在巴黎的？”Bernd有些惊讶为什么Marc知道他住在巴黎。

 

“游客很少会去放新书的书架，而且你没有去卢浮宫，如果是游客的话，一定会在离开艺术桥的时候到卢浮宫去。”

 

“我刚搬来巴黎没多久，对这些细节真的不了解。”

 

“我可以直接叫你Bernd吗?”

 

“当然，我们差不多已经是朋友了。”

 

“Bernd...我有机会可以邀请你出来约会吗？”Marc有些担心他说完这句话Bernd会不会认为他是个神经病，毕竟他跟踪了Bernd一天，还在他们刚刚没交流几句的情况下就开始邀请他出来约会，但是他也担心如果他这次没有说是不是以后就没机会了。

 

“我以为我们现在就在约会。”

 

“所以，你也喜欢我吗？”Marc觉得幸福来得太突然了，他有点儿不知道该怎么反应了。

 

“如果我不喜欢你的话，我早就一拳挥到你脸上了。”Bernd突然觉得他没有一开始一拳打过去有点儿可惜啊。

 

“要我送你回家吗？”

 

“当然，我没有开车。”


	14. break up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 分手梗;梗来自一句话：I can't say that I still love you，but i still care about you.

“Do you still love me?” I asked . You looked into my eyes and said: “I still care about you.”

 

I know it's not like you don't want to say that, but just you can't. 

 

Four years, maybe longer than that, everything has changed, we're not exception.

 

Though you never say to me that you're tired of this whole thing, I know you do. 

 

 

I called you that day, you picked up the phone:“Marc.”

 

“I'm in London.” I said.

 

First time, I stepped into your new flat.

 

You frowned at the injury on my lips: “I wanna beat the shit out of that fucking bitch!”

 

“It's already healed,Bernd.”I then unconsciously licked my lips.

 

 

“Breaking up is better for we both.” you words were heart-breaking, even if I know what you said is truth.

 

Your eyes were pretty, which I still fall for like the first day I met you.

 

Your voice was still gentle, but with hurt.

 

“We can never go back to the happy days, can we?” 

 

You didn't answer, tried to smile but failed.

 

I gave you the last kiss and left.

 

What I have about you right now are all the memories that we spent together, a large box of photographs, some clothes you left in my flat, the gifts you gave me, tons of messages in my phone..

 

One day, those things will all gone，just like you.


	15. Nur noch du und ich

 

**年末的勒沃库森虽然天气很冷，但是大街上还是像圣诞节前一样到处都是人，Bernd刚走出咖啡店便感受到了寒冷的空气，他打了个冷颤，裹紧了大衣，加快步伐坐进了车里。他其实是不讨厌冬天的，因为在这段时间他可以暂时不去想他输掉的那些比赛又或者失掉的那些球，他只是不喜欢德国冬天寒冷的天气。Bernd在跟父母过完圣诞节后便回到了勒沃库森，Marc回了门兴，在那之后他们就没有再联系过了，但是他刚坐进车里就接到了Marc的电话。**

 

**“Bernd，我想你了。”Marc的声音从手机里传来，Bernd听到了小孩子吵闹的声音和一群人的欢笑声。**

 

**“你还在门兴？”Bernd在听到Marc的声音后露出了微笑 ，他觉得周围的空气似乎都因为Marc的语调而变得有些甜腻。**

 

**“嗯，不过我不想呆下去了。”电话那端的Marc轻轻叹了口气。**

 

**“怎么了？”Bernd插上耳机，发动了车子 。**

 

**“每年都是这样，被一堆人问来问去的，还几乎都是一样的问题，烦都烦死了。”**

 

**“我完全理解你的感受，我也是这样，所以我圣诞节过完就回勒沃库森了。”Bernd的声音透着笑意，看来他不是唯一一个感觉跟父母过圣诞无聊的人。**

 

**“你现在在勒沃库森！！我还以为你会过几天才回去呢。”**

 

**“嗯，不过我已经准备去迪拜了，我想去晒晒太阳。”**

 

**“什么时候的航班？”**

 

**“明天早上。”**

 

**“那我等会儿去订机票，明天迪拜见。”**

 

**“Marc，别再打电话了，赶快进来！”Bernd听到了有人喊Marc的声音，所以他带着有些同情的语气调侃着Marc：“嗯，我在酒店等你，不过你还是先考虑一下怎么应付好今晚的party吧。”**

 

**“我知道了，那我先挂了。”**

 

**“Marc，我也想你。”**

 

**“我知道，拜~”**

 

**“拜。”**

 

 

**本来Bernd是准备一个人去迪拜的，没想到却变成了跟Marc一起的迪拜之旅，但似乎两个人一起他会更轻松，因为他不用去考虑那些计划，只要跟着Marc就可以了。**

 

**Bernd的飞机降落的时候是11点左右，所以他先吃了午饭才去了预定的房间。由于受够了德国的寒冷天气，终于见到阳光，所以他换了T-shirt和短裤就直接跑到了海滩上晒太阳，当然晒太阳也顺便更新一下Instagram的live Story，然后他就在沙滩上看着那本《Zerrissen》呆了几个小时，直到他收到Marc发来的短信：我已经下飞机了。**

 

**Bernd看完Marc的短信直接回过去了电话：“我在沙滩上晒太阳，准备要回酒店了。”**

 

**“我已经等不及要见你了..”**

 

**Marc的声音让Bernd觉得周围的温度又升高了，可能是因为他自己的肾上腺激素分泌增加了吧。**

 

**“等会儿见！”**

 

**“嗯，我马上就到了，等会儿见。”**

 

**当Marc刷卡进房间时，并没有直接看见Bernd，在他放完行李之后，才发现了阳台上的Bernd，午后的阳光打在他身上，平时那份给人的高冷的感觉缓和了不少。陷入思考的Bernd并没有注意到Marc的靠近，直到他听到快门的声音才抬起头看向他身边的Marc。**

 

**“你可以发到你的Instagram上。”Marc把自己的手机递给了Marc。**

 

**“nice shot.** **”**

 

**“Bernd，你真的不用在意那些评价。”Marc把Bernd搂进怀里：“他们只是为了发泄一下情绪而已。”**

 

**“我知道，你呢？真的不在乎那些评价吗？”**

 

**“我会在心里骂回去。”**

 

**“我就知道你会这么做…”Bernd把脸埋进Marc的肩：“我只是偶尔会想到那些话而已。”**

 

**“我们可以结束这个话题了。”**

 

**Bernd从Marc肩上抬起头，吻上了他的唇。他和Marc有着相同的感受，他们站在相同的位置，他经历的那些事情Marc也经历过，所以Marc能够了解他的想法，他也知道Marc的感受，他们就像是彼此在这个世界上的另一个自己，或许这也是他爱上Marc的原因。**

 

**当他们结束了激烈的床上运动之后，Bernd将那张照片传上了自己的Instagram，这一刻，他们在一起，其他的一切都不重要，Nur du und ich...**


End file.
